


озимандия

by simbay



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Пришло время решать, Фрэджайл. Побудешь ли ты героем вновь и поступишь правильно. Или станешь злодеем. Ради себя и своих чувств.Верно говорил ей Хиггс. Секрет счастливой жизни — в блаженном неведении.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	озимандия

**Author's Note:**

> написать работу, в которой кое-кого вроде как прощают, а вроде как и нет?? эт я могу  
> какие-то каноничные факты могут быть искажены в угоду автору, каюсь  
> вдохновлено столькими вещами, что не перечислить
> 
> название — отсылочка к стихотворению Шелли

Иногда Фрэджайл заглядывала к Хартману.  
Чудесный человек, право. Было в нем что-то по-отечески доброе, то ли манера речи, то ли улыбка. Жесты, тон, взгляд — все это. Любая болтовня с ним была приятным времяпрепровождением, будь это обсуждение будущих планов Бриджес, и заканчивая чем-то невинным, вроде игры в го. Тогда в Хартмане просыпалась его истинная сущность, и Фрэджайл лишь с усмешкой смотрела на то, как смешно он хмурил брови, обдумывая новый ход. Не трогала раскладку на доске, пока тот путешествовал по Берегу, предпочитая рассматривать собранную коллекцию.  
Локни сказала, что это полезно. Отвлекаться от мрачных мыслей за такой дружбой. Где-то в тайне Фрэджайл надеялась, что хоть кто-то тут сможет окончательно отринуть прошлое и просто приятно проводить настоящее — как сейчас делал Хартман. Не все были на это способны. Дайхардмен, Мама, она, Сэм — за всеми ними тянулся шлейф мерзких воспоминаний, которые невозможно было отпустить. За Хартманом тоже, но он сумел переступить через все это. Глупо было приставать к нему с подобным, но ей требовалась компания, хотелось сделать что-то хорошее, а он вроде как не возражал.  
А его подруге — Саманте — тоже, пока он путешествовал по Берегам.  
— Главное — успеть поймать его вовремя, — как-то шутила она.  
Фрэджайл лишь посмеивалась. Приятная компания. Помогала...  
Отвлечься. Так сказала Локни.  
— Это полезно. Тебе самой.  
И смотрела на нее разноцветными глазами.  
Сам Хартман шутил об этом:  
— Ну это уж совсем глупости. Век рыцарства давно закончен.  
— Говорят, умные люди на такое способны, — беззлобно огрызалась Фрэджайл.  
В го она всегда проигрывала. Но Хартман говорил, что с каждым разом ему все труднее и труднее. Врал небось. Хвалил, словно нерадивую дочь.  
— Разница лишь в том, как мы смотрим на мир, — проговаривал он, аккуратно переставляя камень на новую клетку. — Те, кто слишком сильно всматривается в детали, считается умнее, но за ними легко потерять целую картину.  
Потер подбородок, раздумывая, как ответит Фрэджайл. А та знала — использовала свой любимый прием, и каждый раз Хартман хватался за голову и начинал кружить по комнате, приговаривая:  
— Опять! Опять попался!  
— Надо просто смотреть на картину целиком, — передразнила она его, и Хартман улыбнулся.  
Прилетело пару десятков лайков.  
Они играли долго, несколько раз Хартман едва не падал головой на доску, и Фрэджайл успевала поймать его в самый последний момент. И, пока тот путешествовал по чужим Берегам в бесконечных поисках, она с тоской смотрела вниз, на озеро в форме сердца. В последние дни кошмары становились сильнее, и пусть она привыкла, было в них... что-то неприятное. Что-то _иное_ — словно не только из-за хиральной дряни все это снилось. Что-то...  
Когда сзади раздался вздох, Фрэджайл развернулась. Хартман же потирал глаза пальцами, попутно вздыхая.  
— И как?  
— Ничего нового, — он вяло улыбнулся, но затем перевел взгляд на доску и потер руки. — Ну-с, продолжим. Ах да, этот ужасный ход. Как я мог забыть!..  
Они вновь схлестнулись в ожесточенной битве умов, пока вдруг Хартман не встрепенулся. Он переставил один из камней и вдруг щелкнул пальцами, после чего вдруг произнес:  
— Знаешь, ты мне кое-что напомнила.  
Когда Фрэджайл пытливо уставилась на него, он проговорил:  
— Пару дней назад я кое-что нашел. На Берегу. Точнее кое-кого.  
Чем дольше он говорил, тем явственней Фрэджайл ощущала, как по спине ползет неприятный холодок. Смутно она догадывалась, но очень надеялась, что это не так. Пусть это будет Амели. Ее тень. Призрак Бриджет. Кто угодно, но не...  
— На одном Берегу я встретил человека... — голос Хартмана звучал далеко, словно из-под воды. Время, казалось, замерло весте с этими словами. — К моему удивлению, живого.  
Он говорил что-то еще, отвлеченное, обильно жестикулировал, но Фрэджайл его уже не слушала. Она замерла, чувствуя, как подступает к горлу что-то. Мерзкое неприятное ощущение, какое она испытывала лишь во время встречи с Тварями. Знакомое жутко. Такое же, как и в тот день, когда ублюдок в золотой маске вылез перед Сэмом в первый раз и представился.  
Что она ощущала?  
Бессилие? Злобу?  
Ей следовало убить Хиггса. Тогда, пять лет назад. Это было бы правильно. Но она этого не сделала.  
Фрэджайл хорошо помнила, что сама сказала Сэму. Оставь его мне. Не убивай. Я заставлю Хиггса пожалеть о том, что он перешел мне дорогу. Вечное заточение на Берегу казалось идеальным наказанием для жадного до болтовни психопата с огромным эго. Значит, в итоге ее план удался, Хиггс был наказан.  
Но она не ощущала должного удовлетворения от этого.  
Почему? Ведь все так идеально. Фрэджайл не замарала руки. Хиггс наказан.  
— ... он был рад компании, мы перекинулись парой слов даже, но не более.  
Значит, Хиггс еще не потерял рассудок. Он продолжал свое мерзкое существование, осознавая, кто он и что наделал. Хорошо. Поделом. Он заслужил страдать за все, что сотворил, за то, сколько крови было пролито его руками. Восхитительно. Фрэджайл крепче вцепилась в кресло, так, что пальцы заболели.  
— ... но с места не сдвинулся. Почти не шевелился. Я подумал, может, ему плохо, но нет, просто без сил, как он ответил...  
Значит, Хиггс сломался.  
Хартман мог стать его попыткой вернуться обратно. По-настоящему отчаявшийся человек ухватился бы за любую возможность оказаться где угодно, кроме Берега. Но они даже не обсуждали это. Хартман просто прошел по его клетке вечного заточения, и они перебросились парой слов. И не более. Хиггс не пытался выбраться из собственной тюрьмы, а значит, ему было все равно. Разбилась маска.  
Гнилое нутро пробралось и наружу.  
Заметив, как сквозь зубы выдохнула Фрэджайл, Хартман внезапно замолчал. Он наклонился вперед и нежно взял ее руку.  
— Все хорошо?  
— Чудесно, — кисло улыбнулась она. — Просто замечательно.  
— Это тот мужчина, да? Глава деменсов, — взгляд Хартмана потемнел, и он приспустил очки. — Как его звали, кажется...  
— Это не важно. Правда.  
Облизнув внезапно высохшие губы, Фрэджайл вымученно улыбнулась и медленно покачала головой, после чего добавила, опережая ученого:  
— Он получил то, что заслужил. Просто удивлена, что он так и не пустил пулю себе в висок.  
Хартман неуверенно взглянул на нее, и Фрэджай спешно передвинула камень на доске. Время продолжать игру. Прошлое должно было остаться в прошлом, не было смысла заботиться об... _этом_.  
Играя дальше, она осознала, что все больше и больше уходят мыслями прочь отсюда. Из комнаты Хартмана с мягким полом. В место, где были лишь острые скалы и холодный мертвый океан.  
Ох, лучше бы Фрэджайл об этом не знала.  
Правильно когда-то давно говорил ей сам Хиггс.  
Блаженно неведение.

И через неделю размышлений и терзаний она все же решилась.  
Просто глянуть одним глазком. Убедиться. Посмотреть, не приукрасил ли Хартман. И не убавил ли деталей.  
Для нее попасть к Хиггсу не было особой проблемой. Легкие манипуляции, один шаг, прыжок — и вот, знакомое место. Берег Амели, Берег ли это Хиггса — Фрэджайл показалось, что граница между ними размылась в тот самый момент, когда тот принес присягу божеству погибели с человеческим ликом — все это было неважно. Она смогла пробраться сюда, а значит, настало время выискать взглядом среди трупов китов _его_.  
Иногда Фрэджайл боялась назвать это имя. Помяни только...  
Хиггс лежал на песке, смотря остекленевшим взглядом в серое небо. Как тогда, после бойни с Сэмом. Поседевшие волосы почти сливались с серым песком под ногами, и Фрэджайл лишь отвела взгляд в сторону. Лишняя деталь, заставляющая ее сочувствовать не тому человеку.  
Спортивная сумка упала рядом с его головой; как тогда. Хиггс резко перевел на нее взгляд. Но не поднялся на локтях, лишь вперился светлыми глазами ей в лицо, жадно изучая каждую деталь. Фрэджайл хорошо чувствовала, как он изголодался по чужому вниманию, по собственному желанию видеть и слышать других, и визит Хартмана лишь раззадорил его сильнее.  
Они уставились друг другу в глаза, и Хиггс издал тихий смешок.  
— Пришла насладиться зрелищем, как я гнию заживо?  
«Да. Ты заслужил этого», — хотелось сказать Фрэджайл.  
«Нет. Я здесь, чтобы помочь», — пронеслось в ее голове.  
Но она промолчала. И тишину Хиггс воспринял с разочарованным вздохом.  
— Ни слова, да? Понял, понял....  
И лающе рассмеялся.  
Поразительно адекватно для человека, проведшего в одиночестве столько времени.  
Он наверняка воспринимал это как легкую месть. А ей попросту нечего было сказать. Да и что? Что она сама не знает, зачем она тут? Убедиться в чем-то? Сильнее посыпать соли себе на раны? Что она такая идиотка, что не может взять и бросить этого обмудка даже после всего, что он сделал? Ведь он тоже человек. Он тоже заслуживает прощения... наверное. Может, так сказал бы Хартман. Он-то понимал в делах сердечных куда больше. Ха! Вот уж шутка.  
Время в этом месте не текло, и Фрэджайл всмотрелась в разбитое лицо.  
Для Хиггса тут прошла вечность; но вместе с тем ни секунды. Словно только-только закончилась бойня с Сэмом, даже кровь еще не подсохла.  
Время — понятие относительное в мире, где одна капля дождя могла состарить. Столь страшное для них, людей, и несущественное для существ уровня Амели. Хиггс наверняка полагал, что тоже встал где-то там, частичка Бога, бестолковый идиот. Только вот оказался песчинкой, не стоящей даже мизинца обычного человека.  
Выглядел он жалко, Фрэджайл на секунду захотелось ему посочувствовать — но лишь на мгновение. Он не заслужил ни капли чужой жалости, его наказание было справедливо в полной мере. За все, что только он сделал ради своей ненаглядной Амели, черт бы ее побрал. Сколько вреда от нее. Милостивое божество смерти, как же им повезло, что она питала симпатию к Сэму.  
Хиггс смотрел на нее в ужасе — скрывал за смехом, кривой улыбкой, но плохо — и в этом страхе Фрэджайл чувствовала нечто сродни надежде. Она явилась сюда к нему, запертому в собственном одиночестве, и даровала возможность поверить в лучшее — ведь нужно же ей было тут что-то. Просто так никто не явится к человеку, что разрушил всю жизнь.  
Это было нелогично. Чувство разумного кричало ей уйти тут же, но Фрэджайл сделала шаг в сторону и отвела взгляд к мертвому океану. И лишь перенесла вес на вторую ногу, словно собиралась уходить, как Хиггс резко сел. Поднимись на ноги, Фрэджайл мгновенно рассыпалась бы у него в руках хиральным прахом, уйдя прочь. Но он не сделал это. Понимал? Или сил не хватало?  
— Фрэджайл?  
В чужом голосе промелькнуло что-то незнакомое.  
За пять лет она должна была позабыть то, как он выглядел, но ей не нужно было даже смотреть на него, чтобы знать, каким взглядом он сейчас на нее смотрит. Наверняка так же глядел на Амели, когда она даровала ему способности.  
Бесполезно было на нее злиться. Как на ураган. Да и все это было уже в прошлом...  
Но Хиггс был тут. Сейчас. Для него ее прошлое — практически настоящее. Будущее. Что угодно. Время в этом месте текло по своим законам.  
— Скажи что-нибудь, — он помедлил. — Пожалуйста.  
Стоило ему потянуть руки, она отступила.  
Прикосновение — незаслуженная награда. Сегодня Фрэджайл даровала ему свое присутствие — уже хоть что-то после затяжного пятилетнего отсутствия.  
И, когда он привстал уже было, явно собираясь сказать что-то еще, как она медленно обернулась. И приложила палец к губам — тот самый жест, что так любил использовать Хиггс. Тот замер, смотря на нее странным взглядом. Не ожидал? Без разницы.  
Этот визит дал ей пищу для размышлений. Пришло время решать, Фрэджайл.  
Побудешь ли ты героем вновь и поступишь правильно. Или станешь злодеем. Ради себя и своих чувств.  
Фрэджайл бросила на него последний взгляд.  
Хиггс не изменился в лицо; лишь в глазах промелькнуло какое-то разочарование.  
Затем она прыгнула.

Работы было много, и на пару месяцев Фрэджайл забыла обо всем — занималась доставками.  
Было что-то приятное в сотрудничестве с Бриджес, даже несмотря на то, сколько темных делишек провернул Дайхардмен — сложно было называть его настоящим именем, дело привычки — и Фрэджайл искренне наслаждалась этим. Общение с людьми, путешествия... Словно в старые времена, когда всех волновало лишь возвращение Америки в нужное русло, только дождей теперь можно было не бояться, а Тварей становилось все меньше и меньше.  
Один раз ей посчастливилось наткнуться на Сэма.  
Тот ворчал, что ничего слышать не хочет, но вероятно ему тоже хотелось немного чужой компании, а не только общения с Лу. А та была горазда поболтать — ей явно наскучил узкий круг знакомств из одного лишь Сэма, и «загадочная исчезающая в воздухе леди» (так Лу назвала Фрэджайл) казалась ей словно восьмым чудом света. Хотя уж что, а именно она сама таким и была — чудом. ББ, выживший без капсулы...  
... второй такой. Некоторые грязные секретики Дайхардмена мусолились на дружеских встречах довольно активно.  
Они встречались иногда, выпивали вместе. Фрэджайл тащила Лу всякие подарки — Дэдмен особенно старался, Локни и Мама не отставали — и все это напоминало какую-то дикую странную семейную идиллию, правда только любовь между ней и Сэмом завяла давным-давно.  
Эта были милые встречи. Фрэджайл наслаждалась ими изо всех сил.  
Она не ощущала чего-то такого же ровно с тех самых пор, как предложила одному придурку сотрудничать. Тогда тоже были дружеские посиделки, выпивка и много-много смеха. Потому что Фрэджайл искала компанию, замену отцу, а Хиггс попросту тянулся к тем, кто в нем нуждался.  
Людям было нужно общение, связи. А она лишила этого _его_.  
Тем вечером они с Сэмом тоже сидели и говорили. Выпивали — на столе стояла пара банок дешевого пива. Лу давно отправилась спать, и лишь в темноте было слышно, как она ворочается на кровати в обнимку с огромным плюшевым криптобиотом, которого подарил Дэдмен. Сэм очень хотел избавиться от этой дряни, прозвал его сущим кошмаром, но желания Лу были важнее.  
Часто в такие моменты они с Сэмом молчали, и этот не стал исключением.  
Приятно было просто посидеть в компании. Иногда даже слова не требовались.  
Но затем Фрэджайл не выдержала. Ее мучил вопрос, и, наконец, она его озвучила.  
Зная, что скорее всего Сэм либо повертит пальцем у виска, либо скажет ей, что все это глупо.  
— Ты веришь в то, что все заслуживают прощения?  
Фрэджайл резко уставилась Сэму в глаза.  
Ей нужно было мнение. Чужое слово, чтобы окончательно решиться. За все года мирной жизни она стала смотреть на вещи проще, без оглядки на прошлое. А потому собственное решение, в меру справедливое наказание для убийцы тысяч, теперь виделось ей чудовищным и жестоким — разве кто-то заслуживал оказаться там, запертым в вечности наедине с самим собой?  
Фрэджайл считала, что так было правильно. Как Хиггс решался на убийства людей, так мог бы поступить и с собой. Она оставила ему оружие.  
Фрэджайл считала, что где-то глубоко внутри в нем осталось то, что зацепило ее много лет назад в мальчишке-курьере, предложившем сотрудничать.  
Но потом задумалась — а сможет ли Сэм согласиться?  
После всего, что скрывали UCA, он не хотел иметь с ними дела. Много грязи всплыло, и было бы неудивительно, скажи Сэм по итогу твердое «нет». Время лечило, но не всех. Смешно было говорить такое в мире, где еще совсем недавно одна дождевая капля заставляла стареть, а сама она пострадала от этого.  
Но в ответ слышала лишь тишину. Долго, даже напряглась, что он скажет ей идти прочь с такими мыслями — очевидно как день был тот, о ком она спрашивала — но Сэм лишь дернул плечом и потянулся за новой банкой пива. Открыв ее, он взглянул на Фрэджайл.  
Своим классическим сэмовским взглядом. Уставшим, но с чем-то внутри. Неясным.  
— Решила наступить на знакомые грабли? Дайхардмен знает?  
— Только ты.  
Фрэджайл криво улыбнулась, и Сэм выдохнул, после чего легонько ударил ладонями по столу.  
— Я скажу тебе две вещи. Первая... Погоди-ка.  
Он встал со стула и поплелся куда-то к выходу, в гараж. Шуршал там достаточно долго, чтобы Фрэджайл успела удивиться, а Лу — проснуться, бросить косой взгляд в ту сторону, сжать игрушку покрепче и вновь отключиться. Когда Сэм вернулся в комнату, она уже спала, а потому он даже не узнал о собственном преступлении.  
Ну, ладно. Шуточки шуточками.  
На стол перед Фрэджайл упали ключи и бумажка с криво нарисованной дорогой куда-то. Следом — флэшка. Сэм пояснил:  
— Прочтешь, потом можешь сходить на разведку. Убойное впечатление, гарантирую.  
Что же такое там было?..  
Затем, Сэм упал обратно на стул и потянулся к потеплевшему уже пиву. Он выглядел задумчивым, и некоторое время сверлил взглядом флэшку на столе, до которой Фрэджайл так и не решилась дотянуться. Пока еще не время, чувствовала она. Лишь после разговора.  
Она вздрогнула, стоило ему произнести:  
— Так вот. Второе. Твой вопрос. Хотел бы возразить...  
Сэм мотнул головой, и Фрэджайл напряглась.  
Но?  
— Когда я уже думал прощаться с Лу, Амели помогла ей вернуться, — он замолчал на время, вертя в руках карандаш. — Вытащила с того света после всего того, что сотворила. Я был зол после той дряни, в которую она меня втянула, но по итогу, как видишь, уже остыл.  
Он покачал головой и постучал пальцем по флэшке.  
— Я узнал много нового о ней, и мне это не понравилось. О Дайхардмене тоже. Но даже по итогу... вот. Оставила меня с таким подарочком напоследок.  
И издал тяжелый вздох.  
— В неведении блаженство.  
Его взгляд задержался Луизе, и та замурчала во сне, словно все слышала. Улыбка Сэма заметно потеплела.  
Этим вечером они больше не касались этой темы.  
Но Фрэджайл было достаточно. Его ответ она поняла.

Бункер и дневник произвели на нее... не поддающееся описанию впечатление. Фрэджайл не нравилось ковыряться в чужих грязных секретах, но она погрязла в них, словно в смоле. Ее жизнь навеки была сплетена с враньем Бриджес, Сэмом и всем тем ворохом темных тайн, что он тащил за собой. И стоя в центре чужого дома, она могла лишь с отвращением смотреть на стены, покрытые фотографиями Сэма.  
Сэм, Сэм, Сэм. Хиггс был нездоров. Одержим Сэмом не меньше Амели.  
Хартман простецки заметил:  
— Испытывать жалость к злодеям — это нормально. Все мы способны на сострадание. Именно это и делает нас людьми. Тем более, вы так давно знакомы. Но будь осторожна. Помни старую присказку. Даже отрубленная голова волка кусается.  
Сэм не изменился в лице:  
— Есть причина, по которой ты его не убила. Но он психопат, Фрэджайл. Наверняка попытается цапнуть за руку, как только ты отвернешься. Но если ты уверена, то валяй. Порой самые абсурдные решения в итоге оказываются адекватнейшими.  
Голос Дайхардмена вещал из динамиков:  
— ... людям, потерявшим одного своего идола, требуется новый. И после смерти Бриджет Стрэнд...  
Фрэджайл много думала. Размышляла, корила себя за то, что размякла. Раньше она бы не задумываясь пустила пулю этому ублюдку промеж глаз, а теперь все, что она могла делать — стоять и смотреть на покрытую пылью его комнату.  
Лишь на мгновение она задержала взгляд на крохотной фразе в углу.  
 _«Фрэджайл, забудь, что вообще знала меня»_.

Бешеная собака будет кусаться, если ее не переучить.  
Не вылечить.  
Она совершала ошибку. Намеренно шла на это. Но тоскливое воющее чувство в груди говорило, что надо попытаться. Может, получится?  
Если что, она сумеет дотащить труп до крематория.

Следующим вечером Фрэджайл ступила на Берег.

После прыжков всегда голова кружилась, словно жутко укачало — он еще тогда удивлялся, как Фрэджайл так легко это делала, и, может, даже в тайне завидовал. Но лишь первое время. Потом-то Хиггс уже привык, и от раздражающего ощущения остался лишь легонький осадок, на который он не обращал внимания из-за навалившихся проблем. Деменсы, Бриджес, уничтожение мира по расписанию — он занятой человек, в конце концов. Но затем проблемы кончились — потому что он оказался заперт на Берегу.  
Как ебаный кот Шредингера. Ни жив, ни мертв.  
Силы ушли.  
И новый прыжок спустя несколько лет дался точно так же, как и первый.  
Живот скрутило. К горлу подступило что-то, и Хиггс отшатнулся в сторону от Фрэджайл. Не то, что у него там совесть проснулась, нагадить на начищенные сапоги было бы миленькой местью после всего пережитого, но в тот момент его больше интересовали другие вещи. Что-то схватило его за волосы, и на ум пришло воспоминание о том, как они вдвоем обнаружили старый запас какого-то алкоголя в заброшенных руинах, еще не успевших окончательно порушиться от темпорального дождя. Фрэджайл перенесла ту дрянь на редкость легко, а вот Хиггсу, не пробовавшему тогда еще толком ничего градусом выше какого-нибудь энергетика, было херово.  
Волосы она ему тогда тоже держала.  
Ах, молодость!..  
Проще говоря, Хиггса грациозно тошнило. Поплыли криптобиоты.  
Неплохое возвращение в мир живых, мистер глава деменсов.  
Когда на губах остался лишь привкус смолы и желчи, он тяжело выдохнул и вытер рот рукавом. И только после этого не особо элегантного действия, когда Фрэджайл отпустила наконец волосы, он сумел оглядеться и осознать, где он сейчас был.  
Местность — незнакомая.  
Стоял вечер, но вокруг было так ярко, что глаза слезились — все зеленое, наверное чуть поярче его лица. Ну и шутка. Даже в такой ситуации всякие глупости в голову лезли. Хотя все лучше глухой боли — словно почувствовав ход времени, старые раны вновь заныли. Даже пытаться встать не хотелось, и Хиггс так и остался сидеть на траве. Он чувствовал, как смотрит ему в затылок Фрэджайл, но не двинулся даже после того, как она медленно обошла его.  
Она словно искала в его лице что-то, ответ на незаданный вопрос, но Хиггс понятия не имел, что она от него хотела. Зачем спасла? Решила сдать UCA? Чтобы оны выпотрошили его тушку, как делали со своими лабораторными крысами. Убить тут?  
Но вокруг были лишь они вдвоем. И природа, постепенно оживающая после темпоральных дождей.  
Хиггс чувствовал себя лишним в этом ярком цветущем мире. Пережитком прошлого.  
Он сжал руку, просто на всякий случай. Но трава под пальцами казалась настоящей. Не воображением. Хиггс нервно улыбнулся, чувствуя, что попросту не верит. Вырвался. В нормальный мир. К людям. Божественное ощущение.  
— Я сошел с ума? Это все лишь иллюзия?  
Вопрос ради профилактики. Фрэджайл, пожалуйста, скажи, что нет. Помилуй, хватит.  
Видение бы согласилось. Но Фрэджайл повела плечом и бросила:  
— Реальность.  
— И я не свихнулся? — пробормотал Хиггс.  
— Да.  
— И ты настоящая? Не подделка от Амели?  
— Именно.  
— Заразилась от Сэма, да? — Хиггс сдавленно хмыкнул, когда Фрэджайл бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд. — Сукин сын болтать не любит, и теперь и ты заговорила односложно.  
В ответ она лишь покачала головой, после чего сделала шаг вперед. Еще один, два.  
После прыжка в голове было мутно, но Хиггс осознал, что она просто уходит. Не прыжком, намеренно демонстрирует ему, что дела с ним иметь больше не желает. Но это было нелогично. Конечно, она была той еще дурочкой, но это было слишком даже для нее. Или в этом был сокрыт какой-то план? Сейчас он вскочит на ноги, только подумает о побеге, моргнет — а вокруг вновь Берег. Перспектива возвращаться в эту дыру ему абсолютно не нравилась, и Хиггс, чуть помешкав, окрикнул ее:  
— Но что дальше?  
Никакого ответа.  
— Ты просто уйдешь?!  
Ответь же, ну! Посмотри назад!  
— Фрэджайл!  
Зачем он зовет ее?  
Если она исчезнет, Хиггсу будет проще. Никто не будет контролировать его. Не будет больше фигуры за его спиной, что будет дергать за ниточки в нужный момент. Он станет свободнее, но...  
Это было так неудобно. Он уже привык.  
Как оказалось, быть ведомым гораздо проще.  
Может, он просто впервые чувствовал себя _нужным_. Для Амели. Для Фрэджайл — вытащила же она его зачем-то. Но она молчала, и это раздражало.  
— И что мне делать?! — крикнул он ей вслед.  
Ноль реакции. Ох-х-х, как же это злило! Даже силы нашлись подняться на ноги.  
— Ответь мне! Зачем ты меня вытащила?! Почему не убила?!  
После столь долгого молчания глотка явно не была готова для столь долгих откровений, но Хиггс все равно выплюнул свой вопрос. Чем заставил Фрэджайл отреагировать.  
На мгновение она остановилась. И обернулась. Зонтик в ее руках зазвенел знакомым звуком.  
Глаза у Фрэджайл были ледяные, прямо как море на Берегу — такие же затягивающие и пугающие. Она была страшнее Амели, потому что Амели — существо иного порядка, она не понимала простого человеческого, а Фрэджайл — да. А еще она была зла, все еще злилась за предательство, и Хиггс не мог и слова возразить, потому что понимал — заслужено. Глупо было пытаться отвертеться.  
Фрэджайл хотела мести. Получила ли она ее? Она не застрелила его тогда. И спасла сейчас.  
Они уставились друг другу в глаза, и Хиггс сглотнул.  
Сейчас она могла легко убить его. С ее силами оттащить его в крематорий наверняка не будет проблемой. Неплохая вышла бы месть, заставить просидеть на ебанном Берегу столько лет, а потом вернуть в нормальный мир лишь для того, чтобы тут же и убить. Даже Хиггс не смог бы придумать что-то более садистское. И если Фрэджайл так поступит, он будет поистине очарован. Холодная месть, мать его, прямо по лучшим шаблонам. Но зато какая!..  
Но он ждал. Молча.  
И, наконец, она ответила:  
— Это мое второе наказание тебе, Хиггс, — звенящим от ярости голосом произнесла Фрэджайл. — За все то, что ты совершил.  
— Херовое наказание, — захрипел он, чувствуя, как вскипает. — Что, думаешь, спасешь меня и я буду в ноги тебе кланяться?! Ты оставила меня на Берегу, на этом блядском Берегу на несколько лет! Я почти свихнулся! Ты хотя бы понимаешь?!  
Он не успел договорить, как Фрэджайл угрожающе сузила глаза.  
— Да, Хиггс.  
Когда она произнесла его имя, стало неуютно. Таким голосом зачитывают приговор, а не вытаскивают почти что с того света и дают возможность насладиться нормальным миром.  
— Я понимаю.  
Они вновь уставились друг на друга, и голос ее задрожал:  
— Поэтому я вытащила тебя. Глупо было бы тратить ресурсы просто так. Ты будешь жить. Жить и искупать свои грехи.  
— Как заговорила-то, — ощерился Хиггс.  
Ебливая стерва. Решила, что проявит к нему чуть-чуть жалости, и он сломается? У Хиггса все внутри сжалось от злости, и он с трудом собрался с мыслью, чтобы не взреветь и не броситься на нее. Но броситься — зачем? Чтобы убить? Он не успеет ее придушить, наверняка она быстрее отправить его обратно на Берег, чем даст психопату и убийце слоняться по просторам новой Америки. А значит, это была проверка. И прошел ли ее Хиггс?  
Это было очень глупо с ее стороны. Наивная Фрэджайл, даже все пережитое не научило ее не протягивать руку тем, кто ее откусит. Но на чужую жалость и игру на публику у Хиггса не осталось сил, и он, нервно ухмыльнулся, после чего бросил шипящим тоном:  
— Не боишься? Что я вернусь к деменсам, и мы отомстим?  
Последнее оружие. И никакого искупления.  
Скажи же что-нибудь, ну. Рассердись.  
Взгляд Фрэджайл потемнел, а последующая ее фраза была произнесена таким тоном, что Хиггс не сумел ничего вымолвить в ответ:  
— Вернешься к полыхающим руинам? Если бы у тебя хватило духу противиться чужой воле, то ты бы застрелился еще тогда, — она отвернулась и сжала зонтик в руке крепче. — От сломанной палки нет никакого проку.  
— Оставила мне не работающую дрянь и думала, я смогу убить ею себя?!  
Хиггс врал — автомат стрелял отменно. Пока он не разбил его о камни.  
И Фрэджайл, зная это, лишь кислее улыбнулась.  
— У тебя все еще есть нож.  
Хороший ответ. Черт, почти задела за живое. Да, он трус, не смог убить себя. И что? Она не лучше! Чего ей стоило сделать одно движение, и ему не пришлось бы торчать целую вечность в этом ебаном Чистилище?!  
— С-с-сука! Да что ты...  
— Ты вытолкнул меня под темпоральный дождь, — прервала его Фрэджайл равнодушным тоном. — Сэм говорил, что ты пытался вскрыть горло Амели. Твой бункер полон его фотографий, но ты столько раз пытался его убить. Так ты проявляешь симпатию, интерес? Недалеко ушел от своего папочки, да, Хиггс?  
Кто-то говорил давным-давно, что слова могли убить. И Фрэджайл хорошо воспользовалась этим оружием. Все, что сумел ответить ей Хиггс — сдавленно выдохнуть. Руки задрожали от этого сравнения, но в голове было пусто. Ну конечно. Сэмми наверняка дал ей почитать его записи. Трепло ебаное, не мог что ли сохранить в секрете? А вроде не из болтливых.  
Била прямо по больному.  
— Или ты лучше? Ответишь мне на этот вопрос?  
Затем, она отвернулась, не дожидаясь.  
Он проводил ее взглядом.  
Фрэджайл растворилась в ночном воздухе, оставив после себя легкие искры.  
Хиггс остался один.  
Вновь.

Родное убежище встретило его тонной пыли и грязными следами на полу.  
Сэм. Фрэджайл.  
Но в остальном — забытое всеми место. Стоило ли тратить пару часов на путешествие в этот гадюшник? Тот еще вопрос. Но выбирать особо не приходилось, и Хиггс бесцеремонно вошел внутрь, лишь бросив косой взгляд на фотографии Сэма по всей стене. Хотелось сорвать все их прямо сейчас, сжечь и смотреть за тем, как медленно огонь пожирает бумагу.  
Сэм, Сэм, Сэм... Словно мантра, которую читала Амели.  
Сколько проблем от одного человека.  
Человек, одолевший частицу Бога.  
Да какой он Бог. Жиденько обосрался, когда попытался взять инициативу у Амели, начавшей теплеть душой к этому ублюдку. Все давно было спланировано и без него, Хиггс в этом плане был просто прикрытием, тем самым плохим парнем, что помирает в конце, чтобы герои стали счастливы. Но что-то пошло не так, Фрэджайл явно плохо читала сценарий, и злодей очутился в мире счастливого хэппи энда, где ему не было места.  
Сэм смотрел на него через сотню фотографий, и Хиггс резко отвернулся. Ну точно сожжет.  
Амели была им одержима. Видимо, эта частичка ее безумной привязанности передалась и ему. Ну конечно, повелся на ее сладкие речи.  
Можно было и дальше злиться, но это только отнимало силы. А их и так не осталось. Может, Амели было не так уж и похер, раз дала Фрэджайл возможность забраться на ее Берег и вытащить его. Милостивый ангел, мать его, лучше бы прикончила его еще тогда! А не смотрела, как он сходит с ума на берегу мертвого океана.  
Ладно. В пизду патетику. Хиггс заебался, ему хотелось отдохнуть.  
На Берегу это как-то не особо удавалось. Может потому, что синяки от Сэма не заживали, время, видите ли, иначе течет! Крутанувшись на каблуке, он рухнул на раскладушку и заерзал, вспоминая с отвращением, что еще тогда хотел ее сменить, маловата она была для его роста. И, устроившись наконец поудобней, Хиггс закрыл глаза.  
Вернулся никем в пустой дом. Замечательно. А что дальше? Идти к деменсам? Не вариант — без сил ему там явно делать нечего. Да и не хотелось, тошнить начинало от какой-то великой миссии, будь это сэмовское объединение Америки или его собственная попытка его остановить. Наслушался уже речей Амели, исполнил все, как она хочет.  
Когда, прямо перед грандиозным финалом, Сэм уставился на них двоих — Амели, тянущую к Хиггсу руку, и него самого, стоящего перед ней на колене — надо признаться, Хиггс немного струсил. Сложно было описать конкретную причину, ведь в тот момент ее обман наконец мог раскрыться, и Хиггс бы понял, что его просто использовали как удобный инструмент приближения... нет, не конца света, а Сэма к Амели. Но он тогда ничего не понял. Сэм, кажется, тоже.  
Он хороший мальчик, в конце концов, исполнил свою роль отменно.  
Два идиота. Ха! Теперь понятно, почему она ими так легко манипулировала.  
Хотя в ее понимании, конечно же, это не так. Все на благо, Хиггс так и видел, как с печальной улыбкой Амели это произносит и идет прямо к океану. Надо было заподозрить, что она с ним играется на моменте, когда она спокойно шагала на каблуках по песку. Это же совсем ненормально!  
От этой нелепой шутки стало немного повеселее, но главный вопрос — а что теперь делать — так и остался висеть в воздухе. Хиггс уже понял, что гордое прощание с жизнью не для него. Несколько раз пытался на Берегу, и всякий безуспешно. Трусил. Фрэджайл ушла, деменсы навивали неприятнейшие воспоминания, да и смысла теперь особого в их деятельности он не видел, так что.... оставалось... что?  
Вернуться к истокам? Вновь стать курьером? Как в старые добрые. От мыслей об этом стало противно. Вот он, частица Бога, мать его, занимается доставкой с юга на север! Спешите видеть! Потешное зрелище.  
Мирно гудел на фоне генератор. Как еще не сдох за столько лет.  
Хиггс пролежал так минут пять. Десять.  
Полчаса.  
Сон никак не шел.  
Как на Берегу.

Прошло пять лет с объединения Америки.  
Всего пять.  
На Берегу это время казалось бесконечным. Словно десятки лет стагнации, целая кальпа. Здесь же прогресс спешил вовсю.  
Темпоральные дожди почти не шли; Тварей становилось все меньше. Курьеров стало больше, но и заказов — тоже, поэтому платили тут исправно. Хватало не только на базовые потребности, но и всякую чушь, вроде матраса по росту. Пришлось, правда, тащить в гордом одиночестве, уж больно бы велик шанс наткнуться на знакомого, кто помнил местоположение дома, но зато каков результат-то, м-м-м... Словами не описать.  
В мире прошло пять лет после путешествия Сэма, а для Хиггса время словно отмоталось на этот же срок назад от памятной даты мордобоя на пляже. Он вновь никто без имени и связей, вновь работает курьером, вновь никаких способностей. Прыгать в пространстве было замечательно, отлично просто, и за этим всем он явно позабыл о том, каково это было таскать грузы на себе. Но эй, в конце концов, раз уж сам ангел смерти в человеческом обличье его не убил, то слишком тяжелые грузы тоже не смогут, верно?  
Началась скучная серая рутина.  
Было в ней что-то хорошее. Раздражало, конечно, каждый день одно и то же, но в целом сойдет. Не нужно было больше играть на публику, носиться по всей стране и вести фотоохоту за Сэмом. Никакой больше голос не шептал на ухо, что еще чуть-чуть — и все случится, не рассказывая, что под «всем» подразумевался его провал. Свобода!.. Херовая, но какая есть. Зато теперь он сам себе хозяин.  
Всесилие пьянило, и, успевший привыкнуть к нему, Хиггс ощущал как противно сосало под ложечкой всякий раз, стоило ему услышать очередную байку о Сэме. Хуже чем Амели, только и умели, что боготворить этого ублюдка. Он лишь посмеивался, когда ему рассказывали небылицу — и кто только сочинил — о том, как Сэм одолел главу деменсов.  
Кто же пустил этот слушок?  
Фрэджайл с тех пор он так и не видел. А жаль, она наверняка оценила бы, какой он послушный мальчик и как смиренно изображает из себя приличного члена общества. Работает, не хамит нанимателям, даже ноги на пороге вытирает, тьфу. Вот уж и правда по ее указке живет. Хотя что еще делать-то?  
Но жизнь не могла не плюнуть ему в спину, а потому все пошло наперекосяк в тот самый день, когда Хиггс выбрался за очередным заказом. Лицо он скрывал за балаклавой, не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то узнал, а потому, казалось бы, чего опасаться, но...  
По спине поползли мурашки в тот самый момент, когда позади раздался знакомый голос. Хриплый, низкий. Запищали сканеры, и Хиггс замер, когда передававший ему в руки пакет человек вдруг вытянулся на носках и глянул ему за спину. Он последовал его примеру — медленно, словно боясь, что Сэм сейчас узнает — хотя прекрасно знал, что страшиться было нечего. Вряд ли ублюдку было хоть какое-то дело до других курьеров.  
Сэм и правда был там, ждал, когда безликий стальной ящик выкатится перед ним. Он не обращал внимания ни на кого из присутствующих, и, заметив пристальный взгляд Хиггса, заказчик нервно улыбнулся и зашептал:  
— Это сам Сэм Бриджес! Только не доставай его.  
— Он до сих пор работает на UCA?..  
Почему-то Хиггу казалось, что после всего вранья Амели тот плюнет на это дело. Таким человеком казался. Но заказчик лишь удивленно взглянул на него и склонил голову набок, явно не понимая.  
— О чем ты?  
— Да так, — Хиггс фыркнул. — Глупости.

Держаться от Сэма было легко. Если вычислить его пути для начала.  
Но Хиггса раздражало, с какой периодичностью судьба сталкивала их лбами. Если бы не маска, тот наверняка бы узнал Хиггса. Но, к счастью, самым страшным, что тот успел сделал, был лишь косой взгляд и мрачный вздох. За пять лет Сэм не особо изменился, никаких драматичных перемен, и это раздражало еще сильнее. Но без особой на то причины, просто... злило.  
Проще было махнуть рукой на эти глупые эмоции, чем в них разбираться.  
Но Хиггс знал законы жанра. И понимал, что если не судьба, так Амели заставит их пересечься. Она мстила просто прелестно, с такой нежной грустной улыбкой, что сразу куча вопросов появлялась, например, как только UCA могли ей довериться. О, ангел смерти!.. До чего же лживой сукой ты оказалась! Но она, если это и правда она (а чувство разумного подсказывало, что нихуя подобного, и все это просто паранойя), действовала из тени, без прямых манипуляций, как раньше, то сыпать обвинениями в таком случае не хотелось. Хоть не улыбалась и не говорила о Сэме опять, и на том спасибо.  
Да, законы жанра...  
Законы жанра свели их вместе опять. Точнее, неудача Хиггса. Он же был блядским неудачником, интересный факт, да? Кем бы там себя не считал. Что бы не говорила ему Амели.  
Именно эти мысли пришли ему в тот самый момент, когда он попал в один из ставших редкими темпоральных дождей. Поспешил, струсил перед Тварями, которых раньше толпами призывал, поскользнулся было на камне и был готов покатиться кубарем вниз со склона, прямо в самый гадюшник из смолы, но не успел. Потому что в тот самый момент, когда Хиггс монотонно зачитывал некролог в голове, кто-то успел схватить его за шкирку и грубо втащить на уступ.  
Сердце екнуло, и Хиггс сначала покосился вниз. Прямо на смоляное озеро. Затем поднял взгляд.  
Сэм прижал палец к губам. Сукин сын! Этот жест!..  
Когда Хиггс хотел уже было возразить не в самой вежливой манере, Бриджес закатил глаза — это он умел особо выразительно — и перчаткой заткнул ему рот. И замер, когда рядом показалось смоляной след. Желание спорить и аргументировать сразу пропало, и Хиггс в ужасе уставился на бродившую рядом Тварь.  
Смола напоминала о вечности на Берегу, об Амели. О последнем бое.  
В голове загудело.  
Бля, нет. Поэтому он и не убил себя. Умирать не хотелось. Как он там говорил Сэму, а? Моргнешь ли в лицо смерти? Он сам точно моргнет. Зажмурится.  
Из западни они вдвоем выбрались без дальнейших приключений. Лишь потом, когда уже не надо было бояться Тварей, Сэм шумно выдохнул и тяжело опустился на ближайший камень. Он не выглядел так, словно ждал чего-то, логично было предположить, что он просто переводит дух после встречи, но Хиггс не был бы собой, не скажи что-нибудь в ответ.  
Язык прямо чесался. Еще бы, его кошмар наяву сидит тут с такой самодовольной рожей, что тошнить начинало. И, собравшись с духом — все равно как-то непривычно было вот так... с ним говорить — он собрался и резко поднялся на ноги. Сэм без особого интереса взглянул на него снизу вверх.  
— Ждешь благодарности? — Хиггс буквально выплюнул эти слова.  
Сэм продолжал смотреть на него с тем же странным выражением лица.  
— В пизду пошел, спаситель херов, — ощерился он следом, так и не дождавшись ответа.  
И тут же замер. Забыл, что все вокруг Сэма обожали до усрачки. Только один человек мог позволить себе тявкать на него, и, если сейчас из-за эмоций его раскроют... Хиггс, пожалуй, посмеется. Потому что не было ничего смешнее, чем такой глупый провал. Ну, то есть, конечно еще была его слепая вера в Амели, это номер один без вариантов, но вот спалиться на ругани тоже было чем-то очень глупым и тянущим на место эдак второе в рейтинге идиотских поступков.  
Но, внезапно, Сэм бросил на него слегка заинтересованный взгляд.  
— Не фанат?  
— Да чего фанатеть-то, — Хиггс нервно фыркнул, чувствуя, что такое отношение Сэма развязывало руки. — О тебе столько легенд ходит, аж тошно. Только и треплются. Сэм то, Сэм се.  
— Ага.  
Подтвердил с таким мрачным видом, словно был этим недоволен. Ну же, Сэмми. Слава — это отменное чувство, все тебя любят, всем ты нужен. Нормально, без попыток придушить. Все лучше простого забвения в тесной коморке, забитой доверху пустыми упаковками из-под пиццы и выпивки.  
— Америка, мать его...  
— С языка срываешь.  
Теперь Сэм либо откровенно издевался, либо так странно шутил, соглашаясь. По его постной роже не поймешь. Юморист херов.  
— Одни проблемы от этого объединения.  
— Говоришь, как бывший сепаратист.  
Хиггс едва подавил желание смачно подавиться и закашляться — ну, все по канонам, и, шумно втянув носом воздух, на одном дыхании выпалил:  
— Да мне посрать на деменсов этих, ебанутые, ты их вообще видел? Тоже цель идиотская, что у них, что у Бриджесов. Я просто пожить хочу, там, доставки закончить и уснуть, и больше ни-че-го, а в итоге каждый день мне надо выслушивать либо эту патриотичную хуйню, либо вой этих фанатиков. И МУЛы, конечно же. Ну, ладно. Не каждый день. Но если встретятся, то только бежать и остается, а от пропаганды Бриджесов хер уйдешь...  
И уставился на Сэма.  
Ситуация доходила до абсурда. Но резко стало плевать на все — на секрет, на прочую чушь. Как Сэм отреагирует, если узнает, что Фрэджайл вернула его обратно? Он же всучил ей автомат, дал право выбора, что с Хиггсом делать. Месть, все такое. А по итогу она же его обратно и вытащила.  
По-хорошему, все же надо было сказать спасибо. Как бы не тошнило от мрачного ебала Бриджеса, он все же вытащил Хиггса за шкирку вовремя.  
Потемнев лицом, он нервно забарабанил пальцами по коленям, после чего неохотно выплюнул:  
— Ладно. Тебя об этом никто не просил, но...  
— Пожалуйста, — на опережение произнес Сэм и резко поднялся на ноги. — Будь осторожнее, парень. И не болтай так много. О таком. Аукнется.  
— Мы знакомы пять минут, а ты уже беспокоишься? — Хиггс ощерился. — Вот он, великий Сэм Бриджес! Прямо как в сказочках.  
— Просто мне нравятся прямолинейные идиоты, — не остался в долгу Сэм. Явно же шутил, по глазам видно, но рожа постная, просто жуть. — От таких не нужно ждать подвоха. Все на виду.  
А от других — нужно?  
Как от Амели, да, Сэмми? Блаженно неведение...  
Сэм наклонил голову набок, демонстрируя, что жаждет — скорее ради приличия — узнать имя. Может, его и вправду позабавила эта короткая речь, или ему действительно было уже тошно от обожателей по всей стране. Хиггс нервно улыбнулся, радуясь, что за балаклавой этого не было видно, после чего выпалил:  
— Меня зовут...  
Очень простой вопрос, на самом деле.  
Хиггс хотел было сказать «Питер Инглерт», назваться привычным фальшивым именем, но в последний момент успел прикусить себе язык. Он хорошо помнил, сколько заказов на пиццу — да, это было очень смешно, эталон юмора, а несогласные могут валить на все четыре стороны — сделал Сэму под этим именем, а потом, в конце, прямо перед финальным боем, в шутку отправил ему признание о том, кто же он на самом деле. Хиггс был убежден, что выйдет победителем из этой схватки, после чего конец света наступил бы по расписанию, а потому не особо заботился о сохранении секрета.  
Но потом Сэм избил его.  
А Амели забрала силы.  
И тайна Питера Инглерта стала известна...  
Звучало, конечно, жуть как мрачно, только вот секрет на самом деле был глупым. Все родилось из невинной шуточки, переросшей в острую шпильку. Сможет ли великий доставщик удовлетворить желания всех, даже какого-то странного парня, одержимого пиццей? А он смог, этот ублюдок. Поразительное дело. Сраный Сэм...  
И тогда он назвал первое пришедшее ему в голову имя. Кажется, он вычитал его в какой-то книге... Точно, так называли неопознанных мертвецов. Идеальное имечко. Но не было ли оно на слуху в определенных кругах?.. Не имело значения, впрочем, вряд ли Сэм особо увлекался литературой или прочими достояниями ушедшей цивилизации.  
— Джонни! — Хиггс на мгновение запнулся, после чего нервно добавил: — Джон Доу, да!  
— Джонни?  
Сэм слегка нахмурился, и Хиггс быстро-быстро закивал.  
— Можно просто Джо! Ну, как, — он неопределенно мотнул плечом. — Простак Джо.  
Самое обыкновенное имя для самого непримечательного курьера.  
Раньше он бы легко соврал, безо всяких запинок, но заключение на Берегу выжгло в нем все то, что делало Хиггса _тем_ Хиггсом. Он больше не был уверенным в себе лидером деменсов, он просто _был_. Все было обманом, весь его мир порушился, и стержень окончательно надломился. Он все еще оставался собой, конечно... но предательство Амели дало о себе знать.  
Хотя было ли оно предательством.  
Амели наверняка планировала так с самого начала. Все же, она бог.  
Хиггс был просто пешкой в ее руках.  
Сэм смотрел на него странно, словно с подозрением, и Хиггс почувствовал, как нервно барабанит пальцами по ладони. Ну же, ну. Скажи что-нибудь, чертов Сэмми, не будь молчаливым чурбаном, как обычно.  
Но Сэм просто бросил:  
— Неплохое имя.  
— Спасибо?  
Хиггс замер, когда Сэм сузил глаза.  
Смешно было думать, что когда-то это Хиггс был в позиции сильного. Прыжок — и никто не достанет. И целый ворох оружия в придачу. А теперь он не мог даже слова лишнего пикнуть, чтобы не раскрыть свою настоящую персону. Хотя, наверное, нельзя было думать подобным образом при мирном разговоре. Это было что-то _нормальное_. Хиггс такого не понимал.  
Немая пауза затянулась.  
Сэм, чуть помедлив, кивнул.  
— Что ж, рад знакомству, — он еще раз глянул на Хиггса и добавил: — Джонни.  
Тот заторможено кивнул.  
— Ага. Ну да. Конечно.  
— Будь осторожнее, — следующая реплика прозвучала почти насмешливо. — Еще один кратер нам тут не нужен.  
Ау, вот это колкость.  
— Постараюсь?  
— Вот и славно. Бывай.  
Махнув рукой, Сэм поправил груз на спине и развернулся было спиной.  
Хиггс проводил его взглядом.  
Странный эпизод. Этот диалог...  
Он должен был злиться на Сэма; если бы не одержимость Амели им, то все прошло бы гладко. И злился, но не так сильно, как сам хотел бы — просто пустое раздражение, да и смысл был винить Сэма в том, что это Хиггс купился на сладкие речи Амели? Но все равно было отчего-то приятно пересечься со старым знакомым, пусть даже таким, словно да, вот оно. След его существования в мире — настоящий человек, не иллюзия, с которым у него есть связь.  
Приятный диалог. Одобренное своеволие — высказать, что творилось на душе на самом деле, и получить одобрение. Папочка бы не оценил.  
Сэм уходил все дальше, и где-то внутри что-то противно заныло.  
Да что там греха таить, изголодался Хиггс по нормальному человеческому общению. Удивительно, что на Берегу не свихнулся, привык все же в свое время быть один. Лишь наедине с мыслями. А потом была Фрэджайл, работа с ее компанией... разговоры с Амели...  
Тем более, это был Сэм. Человек, который знал все его грязные секреты — потому что сам Хиггс по дурости их ему доверил. А больше и некому. Амели их наверняка и так знала, а потому и выбрала — несчастными людьми проще манипулировать, Фрэджайл недвусмысленно намекнула ему еще тогда, на Берегу, что плевать ей хотелось на то, что с ним случится. Но Сэм мог забить его ящиками, если бы постарался; утопить в смоле в самом конце. Он ничего из этого не сделал. Просто вытащил на берег и даже посмеялся над глупой шуткой.  
Хотя, возможно, ему просто было все равно. Но такое равнодушие — лучше остального.  
Черт. Хиггс заговорил словно Амели. Сэм, Сэм, Сэм. Ебаная мантра.  
И, проклиная себя за все, особенно за то, о чем в будущем он наверняка пожалеет, Хиггс сорвался с места и поспешил следом за Сэмом, пытаясь привлечь его внимание криком:  
— Эй! Мистер Рожа Кирпичом! Погоди!

Вторая совместная вылазка прошла гладко. Сэм попытался отвязаться, но то ли ему самому было довольно скучно работать в одиночку — Хиггс с удивлением отметил, что ББ тот больше не носил — то ли он просто сдался, но по итогу на сопровождение согласился. Пока пути совпадали. В третий раз Хиггс вызвался помочь дотащить одну коробку и благополучно утопил ее в смоляной луже, за что получил угрозу самому там оказаться.  
В целом, все было отлично! Разъяренное лицо Сэма того стоило.  
На сегодняшнее дело Сэм позвал его сам, что было как минимум странно. Впрочем, работа есть работа, тем более, за нее платили. Таскаться в чужой компании было весело, здорово отвлекало от посторонних мыслей, и Хиггс не долго думая согласился. Однако подробности заказа Сэм не уточнял ровно до того момента, как они значительно ушли от ближайшего Узла. Можно было начать сомневаться в целесообразности предложения поработать вместе, или и вовсе начать подозревать Сэма в том, что он разгадал, кто скрывается за маской, но... Крематорий был далеко, тащить труп отсюда было бы не особо удобно. Значит, что-то другое?  
Шли они налегке. Хм.  
— Зачем согласился со мной ходить? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Хиггс.  
Ему определенно льстило то, что Бриджес не послал его куда подальше серьезно, но что-то тут определенно было нечисто.  
— Во-первых, это ты со мной ходишь.  
Сэм загнул второй палец на руке, явно не собираясь останавливаться.  
— Во-вторых... — он чуть помедлил и мрачно хмыкнул. — Ты не брызжешь слюнями от радости каждые пять минут. В сто раз приятней слушать.  
— Не любишь фанатов?  
Это звучало абсурдно, и Хиггс рассмеялся. Чужое обожание надо было ценить. Уж лучше так, чем быть никому не нужным отбросом. Но вслух он этого не озвучил.  
— В-третьих, мне сегодня нужна помощь.  
Что же это за задание такое было?  
Некоторое время они шли вперед молча. До сих пор не привыкший к зелени вокруг, распустившейся даже под редкими уже темпоральными дождями, Хиггс воровато озирался по сторонам. Все жутко изменилось. А он до сих пор не привык, словно застрял во времени. Как на Берегу.  
От воспоминаний об этом по спине поползли мурашки, и Хиггс спешно перевел тему:  
— Ты все еще работаешь на Бриджес?  
— Почему мне перестать на них работать? — Сэм бросил на него невыразительный взгляд.  
— Ну-у-у... Э-э-э... Они тебе хотя бы заплатили за то, что ты прошел всю Америку пешком? А? Вот об этом ты думал?!  
Ходите по острию ножа, мистер Монаган.  
Потому что, Сэм, Амели тебя тоже поимела. Навешала лапши на уши про будущее, о котором ты хотел услышать, а потом рассказала свой настоящий план. UCA тоже хороши, создали хиральную сеть лишь для того, чтобы сучка в красном платье с ее помощью начала конец света. Ну или как-то так, детали Хиггс уже позабывал за ходом времени.  
Но об этом знало слишком мало человек. И простой курьер не мог быть одним из избранных, кому довелось узнать секрет президентского заговора всех этих лет.  
Но то ли Сэм не особо вслушивался, то ли посчитал, что такой вопрос от ненавистника Бриджесов вполне нормален — он лишь пожал плечами и пробормотал под нос:  
— Уходил. Но вернулся. За пару услуг.  
— Услуг?..  
Сэм лишь покачал головой, намекнув, что продолжения диалога не будет.  
Они вновь замолчали, и в тишине дошли до невысокого склона. Куча белых палаток явно намекала на то, кто здесь обитал, и нужда Сэма во втором человеке сегодня становилась все яснее... Хиггс осторожно покосился вниз, надеясь, что их не увидят. Это раньше он мог улизнуть или вовсе поубивать всех, теперь же с МУЛами связываться не хотелось и вовсе. Сэм кивком указал на расположившийся ниже лагерь, и Хиггс недоуменно вскинул бровь:  
— Попросили забрать посылки у МУЛов. Поэтому я позвал тебя.  
— Если ты думаешь, что мы вдвоем сможем их забороть, то у меня для тебя плохие ново...  
— _Нет_.  
Сэм серьезно взглянул на него. Потом ткнул в грудь пальцем.  
— Ты бегаешь и отвлекаешь. Я ищу.  
Проморгавшись, Хиггс с сомнением уставился на лагерь внизу, а затем — на Сэма. И так несколько раз. Он покривил ртом, благо маска это скрывала, после чего со смешком проговорил:  
— Ахуенный план. Наде-е-ежный, как не знаю что.  
— Ты здорово мельтешишь перед глазами. Используй свой талант на благо.  
Сэм бросил на него убийственный взгляд. Лицо выглядело мрачно, но в глазах явно читалось, что он почти — вот совсем чуть-чуть осталось — засмеялся. Нет, вот же гаденыш, мало того, что шутит херово, так еще и это. Возмущенно засопев, Хиггс вскинул руки и прорычал:  
— Ну ладно, ладно. Хер с тобой. Но заплатишь ты мне сполна, если в меня попадут.  
А в том, что хоть один МУЛ набросится на него с электродубинкой и попадет, Хиггс был уверен. Для этого не нужно было видеть будущее, обладать выдающимися ДУМ способностями, просто головой подумать. Трудная и невыполнимая для кого-то задача. Оставалось надеяться, что Сэм умеет передвигаться скрытно и искать быстро.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Хиггс бодрым шагом направился к спуску вниз, и, на самом краю, резко развернулся на каблуке и сделал Сэму ручкой.  
— Запомни меня! Оревуар! Чао!  
— Вали уже.  
Сэм ухмыльнулся еще шире.  
... в общем-то, как Хиггс и предполагал, попытка достать посылки из лагеря МУЛов окончилась фиаско. Таким грандиозным провалом, что представить трудно. Конечно, Сэму удалось стащить самые ценные посылки, и уйти вполне себе незамеченным, только вот то, что творилось в это время в другой части лагеря не то что описывать, даже вспоминать не хотелось. Электродубинки были наименьшей проблемой в этом побоище.  
Хиггс угадал — одной такой ему и правда заехали. К счастью, лишь под колено. Хотя такое «счастье», конечно...  
— Бриджес, если бы я кому-то рассказал о том, что сегодня произошло, мне бы не поверили.  
Потирая ногу, что никак не желала слушаться после разряда электричества, Хиггс зашипел. Ну отлично. Теперь он гордо поскачет на одной ноге домой. Оставалось надеяться, что на середине пути его отпустит, а если и завтра нет? А работать? С другой стороны, мысль о том, чтобы эксплуатировать Сэма звучала соблазнительно... Хм-м-м...  
Сэм сидел рядом с баллончиком и обрабатывал ранки на руке. Услышав чужие слова, он бросил недоуменный взгляд на Хиггса, но лишь пожал плечами в ответ. Ну конечно. Он еще всякой херней занимался, у Хиггса даже доказательства ес... то есть были, пока он их не сжег с остальным мусором. Вот дерьмо, надо было оставить!  
Когда над ним нависла чужая фигура с баллончиком, Хиггс ощерился:  
— Съеби.  
— Морду открой, у тебя порез на щеке, — Сэм постучал пальцем по виску, где на балаклаве и правда была прорезь.  
Но это значило снять ее, а Хиггсу этого делать было нельзя. Он сузил глаза и угрожающе огрызнулся:  
— Не так важно. Свали.  
— Скромничаешь? — Сэм лишь хмыкнул и убрал баллончик. — Ну как знаешь.  
Он с сомнением осмотрел Хиггса:  
— Идти-то можешь, стеснительный ты наш?  
— А что, поможешь? — Хиггс фыркнул и отмахнулся. — Допрыгаю как-нибудь без твоей помощи.  
— Не ерничай. Тебе помочь?  
Сэм произнес это настолько убитым голосом, что Хиггс удивленно заморгал. Что, сам не верил в предложенное? Перспективы сидеть на камне до ночи (то есть до ближайшей стычки с МУЛами) или допрыгать до убежища на одной ноге звучали не очень привлекательно, и, чуть подумав, он все же кивнул. Ладно. Хер с ним. Пусть помогает.  
Зрелище, как Сэм при своем росте пытался поднять на спину своего лучшего прекраснейшего вернейшего двухметрового товарища со стороны наверняка смотрелось потешно, и одна лишь мысль об этом вызвала у Хиггса смешок. Он похлопал Сэма по плечу и бодрым тоном спросил:  
— Ну что, олень, везешь меня в свою страну оленью?  
Голос Хиггса так и светился энтузиазмом. Еще бы! Знал бы Сэм, кто он.  
Со стороны Сэма это выглядело иначе.  
Он, не меняя выражения лица, разжал руки, давая идиоту отправиться в свободное падение назад. Громкий вопль огласил пустошь... Ничего. Оставалось лишь блаженно зажмуриться.  
— С-с-сукин сын!  
Послужит уроком.

Они ходили на некоторые доставки вместе.  
Для Сэма Хиггс был Джонни, Джо; для всего остального мира — Питером Инглертом. Приходилось копаться в настройках почты всякий раз, когда нужно было отослать письмо Сэму. Не хватало еще, чтобы он узнал о том, кто рядом с ним ошивается. Для других менять имя в реестре было проблематичней.  
В целом, Сэм смирился. Он тяжело вздыхал, пыхтел, всячески намекал, что присутствие второго человека во время работы его только раздражает, но в один день, когда они вдвоем застряли в пещере, застигнутые темпоральным дождем, все же признался:  
— Иногда приятно, когда кто-то жужжит тебе в ухо. Привык к Дайхардмену.  
— Нехорошо так про нынешнего президента, — беззлобно фыркнул Хиггс. — Не боишься? Что накажут.  
— Да поебать. Он и сам знает, что не ангел.  
— Посмотрите на национального героя, ругается и хает начальство! Пример для подражания!  
Ему все еще было странно думать о том, что при всей слаженной работе UCA — смогли же они в конце концов добраться до Тихого океана и объединить страну, ну? — те могли вот так говорить друг о друге за спиной. Хиггс и подумать не мог, чтобы плохо сказать об Амели; Сэм честно сказал, что все, что говорит президент — чушь собачья. Даже деменсы себе такого не позволяли, хотя их род деятельности не предполагал особой кооперации.  
Сэм в ответ на это лишь фыркнул.  
— Тебе самому бы рот с мылом прополоскать.  
— Ну, я-то всего лишь один из толпы, а не лицо Бриджесов, — Хиггс сузил глаза и глухо рассмеялся. — Куда мне до тебя?  
Да уж, куда бывшему лидеру сепаратистов до национального героя? Хотя его настоящее имя тоже каждая собака знала. Уже мало кто вспоминал, но до сих пор не восстановленные руины взорванных городов были отменным доказательством, что старые раны у людей еще болели. И если кто-то пронюхает, кто такой Питер Инглерт, то его линчуют. Без вопросов.  
Справедливо, красиво, драматично. Как в лучшем, мать его, фильме. Правда помирать как-то не хотелось.  
От этих мыслей поползли мурашки по коже. Хиггс зябко поежился, что не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Сэма.  
— Одеваешься легко, бестолочь?  
— Это от ужаса нашего совместного времяпрепровождения, — огрызнулся Хиггс. Сэм хмыкнул. — Че лыбишься?  
— Не удивлен, что такой болтун, как ты, ходишь один.  
— А?!  
— Лаешь на всех постоянно, говорю, — Сэм закатил глаза. — Будь проще. Люди потянутся.  
— А сам-то.  
— Поэтому и говорю.  
Сэм произнес это с предельно серьезным выражением лица.  
— Лучше бы не тянулись...  
Нормальный человек моментально полез бы копаться в душу. Почему такие слова, откуда, сплошная бесполезная полемика. Но, к счастью, Сэм был не из таких. Он лишь пожал плечами и уставился мутным взглядом за пещеру.  
Хиггс был ему благодарен.

Один раз Сэм ляпнул то, что вызвало у Хиггса нервный смех.  
— Мне нужно забрать ребенка.  
— Что?  
Но на этот вопрос никто не ответил.  
В голову пришла мысль о каких-то услугах, ради которых Сэм все еще имел контакты с Бриджесами. Было ли это оно?  
День клонился к вечеру, и они только что закончили с одной из доставок. По-хорошему пора было бы прощаться, тем более, как раз до ночи можно было успеть домой, но одна только мысль о ребенке Сэма заставляла все сгинувшее за чудесное времяпрепровождение на Берегу любопытство проснуться и заиграть с новой силой. А потому Хиггс поплелся следом, честно признавшись, что хочет поглазеть.  
Сэм лишь хмыкнул на это.  
Они направлялись прямиком к змеиному логову, тому Узлу, откуда пошла вся дрянь — приказ об объединении Америки, вездесущее око Бриджет Стрэнд и заменившей ее Амели. Подходить к месту, где его могли узнать, было немного боязно, но подавать виду было нельзя.  
Внутри их ждали двое — мужчина со шрамом на лбу, кажется, Дэдмен, что приветственно махнул Сэму рукой и бросил слегка заинтересованный взгляд на Хиггса. И...  
— Сэм! Сэм!  
Из дверей вылетело нечто низкое в сером комбинезоне Бриджесов, и, не слыша окриков сзади, от души врезалось прямо в колено Сэму. Полное попадание — тот аж пошатнулся, а существо ростом ему по пояс крепко вцепилось в его штанину и с готовностью вскинуло голову, сверкая глазищами. Маленькое чудовище, так подумалось Хиггсу, но он вовремя прикусил язык и удержал ненужные комментарии при себе.  
Он смутно догадывался, кто это был.  
Сэм тяготел лишь к одному ребенку.  
Хотя можно ли было называть ББ «кем». Просто картридж для обнаружения Тварей и не более.  
Он заглянул за плечо Сэму и сузил глаза, когда тот присел на корточки перед ребенком и поддался ее наглому желанию потянуть его за кожу на лице. Малявка заливисто смеялась, игнорируя несчастные попытки Дедмена угомонить ее, и Сэм лишь потакал ее желаниям, посмеиваясь вместе. Он улыбался, когда козявка потянулась к его лицу.  
Это была искренняя улыбка — человека, нашедшего свое маленькое счастье.  
Редкое зрелище.  
Нужно было ловить момент.  
— Кто это? — просто для порядка поинтересовался Хиггс.  
Девчонка залилась смехом, когда Сэм попытался ее поймать и рванула к Дедмену. Наблюдая за ней, Бриджес пробормотал едва слышно:  
— Дочка.  
— У тебя? Очаровал красотку, любящую немногословных мужчин? Мне-то не понять!  
Фыркнув, Хиггс отмахнулся и отвернулся. Глупость, не требовавшая ответа.  
Но Сэм все же ответил:  
— Не родная, — он перевел взгляд на Хиггса и ответил на немой вопрос: — Верный спутник любого курьера раньше... Ты понял.  
— Воплощаешь в жизнь невозможное? Сначала объединил Америку, потом это вот. ББ из капсулы, — Хиггс отмахнулся, но потом замер, смотря за тем, как играют в гляделки Лу за спиной у Дэдмена и Сэм. — Не пожалеешь, что рассказал мне?  
— Ты такое трепло, что тебе никто не поверит.  
Он еще и ухмылялся, засранец. Хиггс закатил глаза и проворчал:  
— Нет, вы посмотрите на него!..  
— Сэм! Уже забираешь? — в голосе Дэдмена звучало искреннее разочарование, и он огорченно покачал головой. — А мы только добрались до самого интересного! Ну же, Лу, не пожалеешь?  
— Оставлю на потом! — с живостью отозвалась девчонка, продолжая наворачивать круги по залу. Ее смех эхом отзывался в полупустом зале.  
Малявка была светловолосой, кудрявой, просто ангел во плоти — у Хиггса ненароком проскочило в голове сравнение с Амели, и его передернуло — но, в отличие от божества с человеческим лицом, она была... человечной, как бы топорно эта мысль не звучала. Эмоции, мимика, голос — все это выдавало в ней самого простого человека, который, точно так же, как и все они в этом мире, повзрослеет, состарится и умрет, прожив долгую скучную жизнь. На шее у нее болталось кипу, такое же, как у Амели, и это лишний раз придало их схожести пугающий характер. Но оно же — ненастоящее, да? Фальшивка.  
Она зажмурилась, когда остановилась рядом с Сэмом, и его рука опустилась ей на голову и потрепала по светлым локонам. Где-то в душе стало до одури противно. Какой-то инструмент, чертова страховка для доставок получила больше любви и обожания за пару лет своей жизни, чем Хиггс — за всю. Но завидовать ребенку — глупо, а потому он просто отвел взгляд  
Он потоптался на месте, чем вновь привлек внимание Дэдмена. Тот, явно интересуясь абсолютно новым — ох, _если бы_ он только знал — человеком в узком кругу общения Бриджеса сделал пару шагов вокруг Хиггса, после чего осторожно поинтересовался:  
— А Вы кто, позвольте поинтересоваться?  
— Да-да, кто это? Кто? — заголосила малявка.  
Хиггс бросил на Дэдмена кислый взгляд.  
— Тебе сказать честно, или как этот нелюдимый описал бы?  
— Интере-е-е-есно, — Дэдмен вскинул бровь и резким движением поправил очки.  
Ну да, нормальные люди при таких отношениях вместе по работе не ходят. Хм. Сэм активно закивал, намекая, что если сейчас кое-кто будет слишком много болтать, потом будет закинут в смоляную яму — он один раз этим пригрозил, шутки ради, а потом начал использовать это повсеместно.  
Он погрозил Хиггсу кулаком.  
— Заткнись.  
— Сэм! Как грубо! — возмутилась козявка.  
Какая вежливая, не в папашу явно.  
Вяло улыбнувшись ей, словно извиняясь, Сэм наклонился к Лу и ласковым тоном проговорил:  
— Это новый папин... — он замешкался, явно подбирая слово попроще для малявки. — Друг. Да.  
Ого, новый уровень отношений? Теперь не просто навязчивый попутчик, а друг? Словно прочитав эти мысли, Сэм стрельнул в Хиггса убийственным взглядом, в котором читалось — не стоит воспринимать это все всерьез. Ну да, ну да. Конечно.  
Так он и понял.  
Услышав объяснение, Лу недовольно нахмурила брови — делала она это в точности как и Сэм, хоть что-то общее у них было — после чего громогласно возмутилась:  
— А говорил, что дела! А сам друзей заводишь! Сэм! Так нечестно!  
— Ну-ну, оно само как-то...  
— Это кто тут еще «само», — прошипел Хиггс у него за спиной, за что получил новую порцию угрожающего взгляда.  
Градус абсурда повышался.  
— Я тоже хочу себе нового друга!  
— Вы коллеги, я так полагаю? — поинтересовался Дэдмен, пока Сэм продолжал возюкаться с Лу.  
Помедлив, Хиггс кивнул.  
А еще бывшие враги. Сэм избил его и места живого не оставил, а Хиггс застрелил его разок. Так, миленькие отношения. Ничего сложного. Они вместе покосились на взвизгнувшую от радости малявку, когда Сэм достал из одного контейнера сувенир — невнятного вида плюшевое животное — и Хиггс спешно добавил:  
— Предвосхищая вопросы — я просто навязался.  
— Для того, чтобы навязаться к Сэму, нужен особый талант, — Дэдмен едва заметно улыбнулся. — И одно маленькое условие.  
Хиггс моргнул.  
— Быть хорошим человеком.  
Глупость какая.  
Дэдмен лишь склонил голову набок, когда Хиггс рассмеялся в ответ. Ну да, конечно.  
Блаженно неведение.

Сложно было понять, что думал Сэм обо всех их встречах. Иногда он не скрывал того, что был раздражен — но он был достаточно прямолинеен, чтобы высказать все прямо. Значит, почему-то он был способен вытерпеть компанию Хиггса. Это определенно льстило, но чем дольше это продолжалось, тем более фальшивым казалось их натянутое сотрудничество.  
Возможно, это была лишь паранойя. Хиггс не знал. Фрэджайл не появлялась после того прощания, Сэм вел себя иначе, чем до этого... Но, может, так оно и было нужно? В конце концов, пять лет назад они были противниками. Сэму не было нужды показывать свои лучшие стороны Хиггсу. А сейчас у них не было причин конфликтовать всерьез.  
Кроме утопленного в смоле груза.  
... в последнее время нездоровилось. То ли виновата была неосторожная пробежка под темпоральным дождем и купание в смоле — довольно позорный случай, если честно — то ли еще из-за недавней стычки с МУЛами и перебранки с ними. В любом случае пришлось временно отказаться от доставок.  
Знобило. Даже несколько одеял не помогали. Сил просто встать не хватало.  
Наверное поэтому в голову лезло всякое...  
— Давно тебя не слышно, — прозвучал сквозь помехи чужой хриплый голос.  
Все же удобные были эти браслеты, хоть и напоминали наручники. Да и запястье потом болело.  
Хиггс вяло улыбнулся, радуясь, что его не видно по связи, после чего пробормотал:  
— Так беспокоишься обо мне, Сэмми?  
Ответ его не разочаровал:  
— Как-то тихо стало, я все гадаю, почему.  
В своем репертуаре.  
— Звучишь отвратно, если честно. Но четко. Без намордника сидишь?  
— Пош-ш-шел к черту, Бриджес, — вяло огрызнулся Хиггс и покривил ртом. — Я сейчас не в настроении.  
Настроение тоже шалило.  
В бреду Хиггс видел во сне Амели; она безжизненно улыбалась ему, как во время первой встречи. Иногда он даже слышал ее голос, и, казалось, это она настоящая обращалась к нему — шептала что-то неразборчиво, качала головой. Кипу у нее не было. Значит, точно воображение — Хиггс помнил, что Сэм забрал у него украшение.  
О том, что оно было у Лу, он не вспоминал.  
Иногда вместо Амели была Фрэджайл. Улыбалась, а потом распадалась на кучу искр, оставляя Хиггса на Берегу одного вновь.  
Вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись вернись...  
Вернись. Пожалуйста.  
Кошмары приходили от тех крупиц ДУМа, что остались. Что были с ним всегда.  
Так продолжалось день... Два? Неделю? Сложно было сказать, балансируя на грани сознания и беспамятства. Простынь была загажена черными пятнами, и Хиггсу думалось, что это очередная иллюзия — словно смола с Берега. Хиральная аллергия. Но такого точно не могло быть, Тварей рядом не ошивалось, он чувствовал. Хотя кто знал, какую ложь могло подсунуть воспаленное сознание?  
Себе он точно не доверял.  
Оставалось лишь одно. Доверить все тому человеку, кто уже решил одну грандиозную проблему — такую, что любой обзавидуется. Куда там сравнить объединение Америки и нечто настолько мизерное? И, решившись, что это единственный оставшийся выход, Хиггс рывком сбросил одеяло и, пошатываясь, поплелся в сторону компьютера. Слишком долгое путешествие для столь короткого расстояния. Но с браслета письма не отправлялись — тот был ломанным, пересобранным на коленке еще во времена его главенства над деменсами, и некоторые функции там работали некорректно.  
Оставалось лишь отправить письмо по старинке.  
Рухнув в кресло, Хиггс вяло ухмыльнулся — кто бы мог подумать, что он будет так унижаться и просить помощи у Сэма, мать его, Бриджеса. Окончательно потерял остатки гордости, да?  
Черт, как же он устал. Лишь на секундочку прикроет глаза и...  
Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Сначала письмо.  
Одно короткое.  
Чтобы Сэм ничего не заподозрил. Нужно было еще найти балаклаву... Чтобы скрыть лицо...  
Силы утекали, словно вода сквозь пальцы.  
Одно крохотное письмо и можно будет закрыть глаза.  
«помоги»  
Хиггс откинулся назад на спинку стула, пытаясь провалиться в счастливое небытие.  
Только через несколько мгновений он увидел ошибку. Незаметную для остальных, но весьма значительную для него или Сэма. Потому что этот глупый секрет был известен лишь им двоим. Ну, если Сэм читал всю ту почту. А он наверняка — явился же сюда, прочитал дневники.  
Сообщение со своего фальшивого адреса. Хиггс забыв сменить имя в письме Сэму.  
Питер Инглерт... Только Бриджесу он был известен под другим ненастоящим именем.  
Сэм же был в этом доме. Он знает, чей он.  
Весь фарс насмарку.  
Впрочем, плевать. Он так устал. Уже нет никаких сил притворяться и дальше. Сэм же не глупый, если что, просто пристрелит его во сне. А потом оттащит труп в крематарой. Если только они с Фрэджайл не решат отдать его Бриджесам на опыты. Поздно жалеть, правда. Будь что будет.  
Он не хотел думать об этом. Знать.  
Секрет счастливой жизни — в блаженном неведении.  
И с этой мыслью Хиггс закрыл глаза.  
Как же он устал.

На фоне звучало радио. Крутили какую-то дикую попсу времен до катаклизма.  
Было слышно, как кто-то хозяйничает на кухне.  
Открывать глаза не хотелось.  
Голова трещала, словно он перебрал — случалось такое пару раз, что уж там таить. Только похуже, да и блевать не особо тянуло, но все равно мерзко. Судя по ощущениям, лежал он на матрасе. Значит, кто-то оттащил его сюда и кинул сверху одеяло. Больно спокойно для момента, когда должно было произойти драматичное сокрытие покровов...  
Хиггс приоткрыл один глаз.  
В комнате было светло — все лампы были включены. Не было смысла угадывать, кто хозяйничал сейчас в доме, потому что из всех возможных (целых двух) вариантов это мог быть лишь один человек. Тот, что получил то злополучное письмо с просьбой помочь. Чертов Сэм... Его реакцию как всегда было трудно предугадать, разве сейчас он не должен был, как и Фрэджайл, читать ему длинные лекции о том, какой он отвратительный человек? Делать страшные глаза, бить в лицо? Но судя по звукам, Сэма сейчас куда больше интересовала готовка.  
Это потому, вдруг догадался Хиггс, что он знал.  
Он видел первую реакцию Фрэджайл на себя спустя столько лет. Но если Сэм уже все давно понял, то...  
Это так много объясняло. Может, поэтому все малозаметные проколы игнорировались. Просто потому, что Сэм уже давно обо всем догадался, просто не подавал виду. Но почему? Или это была одна из тех вещей, вроде возвращения с Берега? Фрэджайл тоже не объяснила, зачем это делала.  
Блядские герои. И как их понять?  
Хиггс резко крутанулся и уставился Сэму в затылок. И бросил:  
— Где Лу?  
Голос звучал тише, чем хотелось бы. Но Сэм услышал.  
— У Дэдмена, — он даже не повернулся, продолжая колдовать над плитой. — Мне сейчас и одной проблемы на голову хватает.  
Проблема, да?  
Тяжело вздохнув, Хиггс провел рукой по лицу и прикрыл глаза. Ну конечно, никакой маски. Он же без нее отключился. Цирк закончен, очередное представление завершилось позором. Просто пиздец. Лучше бы Сэм опять попытался выбить ему зубы, чем эта странная мирная сцена продолжалась. Насилие было проще понять. Для него не требовались связи, лишь ненависть.  
Простое чувство.  
Хиггс резко распахнул глаза и вновь покосился на Сэма.  
— Когда понял, что это я?  
— Во вторую встречу, — Сэм неожиданно хмыкнул и бросил на него быстрый взгляд. — Мало кто навязывался так активно. Голос у тебя запоминающийся. И ужимки.  
Почти с самого начала!..  
— И почему не прогнал? Продолжал весь этот фарс?  
— Только вот не надо сопли разводить, — фыркнув, Сэм потряс головой. — Ты сказал называть тебя так. Я и делал. Мне все равно, Хиггс. Я еще тогда тебе все сказал.  
«Иногда приятно, когда кто-то жужжит тебе в ухо».  
Это был первый раз за время их... нового знакомства, когда Сэм назвал его настоящим именем. По спине поползли мурашки. Да, он все знал. Все это время. Абсурдно, что Бриджес решил подыграть и продолжил делать вид, что абсолютно точно не знает, кто все это время шляется рядом с ним.  
Хиггс угрожающе сузил глаза.  
— Но я же убийца.  
— Ага.  
— Столько народу перебил. Твоей сраной Амели угрожал!  
— Еще и психопат, да.  
— Еще и... Что?!  
— Суть я уже понял, — Сэм хмыкнул и сыпанул что-то в кастрюлю. Запахло супом быстрого приготовления. — Что сказать-то хотел?  
— Я иногда не знаю, ты идиот или я, — облизнув сухие губы, Хиггс медленно сел. Голова уже не кружилась, но во рту было сухо, и он покосился по сторонам в поисках стакана. — Ты же считаешь, что я отвратительный человек, да?  
— Ты та еще ебалка, — согласился Сэм. — Глаза б мои тебя еще век не видели, заебал вусмерть.  
Слышать нечто подобное из его уст было странно... почему-то, но это звучало так абсурдно, что Хиггс невольно заулыбался. Потому что это было глупо, конечно же. И смешно. В основном глупо. Скажи ему какой-нибудь незадачливый провидец тогда, до мордобоя на пляже, что он вот так вот спокойно будет болтать с Сэмом, мать его, Бриджесом, он бы послал несчастного подальше — и в его понимании «подальше» это Берег. Тот свет... не важно. Но нет, в итоге, они сидели рядом и говорили так, словно не было между ними никакой истории ненависти.  
— И смерти мне тоже желаешь?  
— Чуть-чуть.  
— Какая же ты прямолинейная скотина, Сэм Бриджес, — Хиггс еле сдержал смех. — Просто пиздец какой-то. Нахуя сюда приехал-то тогда?  
— Хватит патетику разводить, заебал, — громко ударив ложкой по кастрюле, Сэм тяжело выдохнул. — Я приехал сюда, потому что ты написал мне письмо. Точка.  
— Но...  
— Не «нокай». Опережая твой очевидный вопрос, — он взмахнул рукой и бросил убитый взгляд на Хиггса, — нет. Я не буду говорить о том, какой ты нехороший. Ты и сам это знаешь. Если хочется послушать о своих проступках, обратись к Фрэджайл. Я уверен, у нее целый многотомник есть под названием «Где проебался Хиггс Монаган».  
Да уж, она наверняка могла перечислить ему кучу грешков, которые не уместились бы и в одной из книжонок, что валялись в комнате. Покривив ртом, Хиггс окончательно сел на кровати и опустил ноги на пол. Холодно, просто жуть. Он мгновенно поджал пальцы и потянулся за сапогами.  
Кряхтя, он бросил:  
— Ты размяк, Сэмми. И Фрэджайл тоже. Жалеть врага — первый признак слабости. Вам это еще аукнется.  
— Угрожаешь?  
Сэм вновь отвернулся. Рассмотреть его лицо было невозможно, но голос звучал монотонно.  
— Ну ведь это очевидно...  
Договорить Хиггс не успел. Лицо Сэма начало стремительно менять цвета от красного до мертвенно бледного — такая метаморфоза происходила с ним впервые, и виновник этого нелепого разговора захлопнул рот прежде, чем выдавил из себя хоть что-то еще. Неужели Сэм окончательно взбесился? Вот уж редкое зрелище.  
— Очевидно лишь то, что захоти ты отомстить, сделал бы это еще раньше, — передразнив его тон, Сэм раздраженно зашипел и развернулся. Он редко выглядел злым, и сейчас был один из тех немногих случаев, когда гнев отчетливо проявлялся у него на лице. — Фрэджайл рассказала, что ты ей то же самое говорил. И что? Единственный раз, когда мне хотелось тебя убить из недавнего — когда ты утопил груз в смоляном озере. Кроме этого ты нихера не делал... бля! Плита.  
В воздухе повис запах слегка подгоревших специй.  
Неожиданно долгая речь для немногословного Сэма Бриджеса.  
Вылив содержимое кастрюли в тарелку, Сэм под нос выругался об отсутствии хирального принтера в доме, после чего поставил свое кулинарное творение на стол. Он мрачным взглядом смотрел на то, как медленно Хиггс поднимается на ноги и идет к столу — голова немного закружилась — после чего наконец рявкнул:  
— Короче. Мне поебать, если честно. То есть... — Сэм помедлил. — Да. Ты все еще мудак. И, по-хорошему, тебя надо бы сдать UCA. Но меня тошнит от их рож чуть побольше, чем от твоей, так что притворимся, что твоя компания мне приятней. Секрет: ничерта подобного.  
Он постучал по столу.  
— Жрать подано. Смотри не обляпайся.  
Варево из пакетиков показалось Хиггсу не особо съедобным, и он неуверенно ткнул в него ложкой. Сама ситуация доходила до грани абсурда, и он решил попросту плыть по течению — так было проще, во-первых, а во-вторых смирение убивало почти все возникавшие вопросы. Вроде того, зачем Сэм вообще начал делать эту дрянь, почему не свалил раньше, ну и так далее.  
Сэм не смотрел на него, но Хиггс понял — если сейчас он не сожрет эту мерзость, то никаких больше поблажек. И, мысленно помолившись тем, кто услышит, он зачерпнул первую ложку...  
Когда-то давно Фрэджайл предлагала ему криптобиотов, и Хиггс отнекивался, дескать, гадость та еще. Сейчас он резко переменил свое мнение.  
— Какой ты разговорчивый-то стал.  
— Ты израсходовал свой лимит диалогов со мной на месяц, — беспечно бросил Сэм. Шутил он так, юморист херов.  
— Выглядит как свидание, только свечек не хватает, — когда Сэм поднял на него глаза, Хиггс поперхнулся. — Да шутка это, шутка... Сколько дней я провалялся в отключке?  
— Три.  
Этого хватило, чтобы Хиггс присвистнул. Ого, долго! И что, все эти три дня Сэмми не отходил от его постели, словно ангел-хранитель? Небритый, злобный и с грязными сапогами. Что-то не очень вписывался в образ, если честно.  
— Фрэджайл знает?  
— Была тут.  
Услышав это, Хиггс резко отвел взгляд в сторону и фыркнул.  
— Хотела поглумиться?  
— Отволокла твою кровь на экспертизу Хартману, ебень, — Сэм довольно прикрыл глаза, когда настала очередь Хиггса бросать на него рассерженные взгляды. — Сказала, что такие симптомы при хиральном отравлении. Ну, собственно, поздравляю. С ним.  
— Как поняли? — Хиггс недоуменно вскинул бровь, и в ответ Сэм постучал по носу.  
Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, о чем он говорил.  
Хиральная маска. Дар Амели. Если подумать, то она (маска, не Амели, хотя та тоже) много крови ему попила. Но тогда все силы уходили в прыжки и вызов Тварей, и как-то не замечалось. А сейчас, видимо, совокупный эффект за все время использования дал о себе знать. И взяв образцы из маски, они выяснили...  
— И что это дает? — Хиггс потер переносицу, когда Сэм потемнел лицом. — В смысле, это лечится? Или что?  
— Ну, ты сейчас довольно живехонек, — Хиггс цыкнул, когда Сэм указал на тарелку, намекая, что не чистой ее не примет. — Хартман сказал, что бояться нечего. Поваляешься пару дней, погрызешь таблеточек и опять будешь бегать и проедать мне плешь.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что это именно эта дрянь. Блядский хиралий...  
Фразу про «опять проедать плешь» Хиггс намеренно пропустил. Но запомнил. Значит, несмотря на все случившееся, Сэм все еще предлагал ему работать вместе. Хотя это было логично, если Фрэджайл послала этого угрюмого ублюдка следить за ним, то совместные задания были самым простым способом. Интересно каким образом она уломала такого нелюдимого человека на это... Ну Фрэджайл, ну ведьма.  
Сжав несколько раз пальцы, Хиггс резко поднял взгляд на Сэма, стоило тому с мрачным лицом бросить:  
— Думаешь, черными слезами от большого здоровья плачут?  
— Не думал...  
— По тебе и видно, что не думаешь.  
Они оба замолчали.  
Разговоры и до этого не особо клеились, а после раскрытия — для Хиггса, а не для Сэма, вот уж ирония — гнусного маленького секрета все шло наперекосяк вообще. Легко было изображать товарищеские отношения, думая, что никто не знает твоего лица. Но теперь?  
Оторвавшись от кошмара кулинарии, Хиггс поднял взгляд на Сэма — тот ковырялся с браслетом, не обращая внимания ни на что остальное. Глупость. Обычно это сам Хиггс разводил людей на болтовню, ему было привычно, а теперь в голове было пусто. Он покривил ртом, гадая, что бы такого ляпнуть, лишь бы не стояла гнетущая тишина, но Сэм, кажется, пришел к этому решению раньше.  
Хиггс вздрогнул, когда тот вдруг спросил:  
— Фотографии убрал, смотрю.  
— На рожу твою противно смотреть стало.  
— Не надо было снимать.  
— Нравилось смотреть, как ты лажаешь, как дебил, — на губах у Хиггса заиграла усмешка. — Сразу так хорошо становилось. Даже великий Сэм Бриджес может тупо свалиться со скалы и потом несколько минут бегать собирать ящики.  
Кому бы рассказал из деменсов — не поверили бы.  
Но Хиггс молчал. Сепаратисты не были друзьями, приятелями, их сближала лишь одна идеология. Может, именно поэтому Хиггс отправил на почту признание Сэму, а не кому-то другому. Как оказалось, в конечном итоге единственным, кому он мог выговориться, оказался его противник.  
Ебаная ирония.  
Скривив рот, Хиггс ощерился.  
— Что это блять за мерзость? На вкус как говна кусок.  
— Избавь меня от своих гастрономических предпочтений.  
Была бы в руке вилка — можно было бы попытаться воткнуть ее в чужой глаз. Звучало соблазнительно.  
— Там полезного намешано, то, что Хартман прописал, — Сэм неопределенно махнул рукой, намекнув, что ему подробности неизвестны.  
Ну и хорошо. Слушать состав этого примерзкого супчика как-то не особо хотелось. Но теперь хотя бы становились ясны мотивы Сэма, и из странного жеста доброты все перетекло в обычную необходимость. Но так было проще, правда. Жить не иллюзиями чужой симпатии, а правдой.  
Хиггс зачерпнул еще одну ложку.  
Сэм наклонился вперед.  
— Могу задать грубый вопрос?  
Неопределенно пожав плечами, Хиггс кивнул.  
Следующий вопрос не особо удивил его. Хотя он ожидал его намного раньше, еще в самом начале этого странного диалога, где вся правда окончательно вылезла наружу. И, подцепив еще немного жидкой кашицы в ложку, Хиггс уставился Сэму в глаза.  
Тот же спросил:  
— Почему ты не застрелился?  
— О, это довольно просто, Сэмми. Ты не поверишь.  
Вяло улыбнувшись, Хиггс проговорил:  
— Я испугался.

— Уже уходишь?  
Вечерело.  
Опершись на дверной косяк, Хиггс довольно сузил глаза. Он пронаблюдал за тем, как быстро Сэм собрал вещи и закрепил комбинезон, и, на самом выходе, уже выйдя за пределы бункера, тот вдруг обернулся. Его взгляд вновь было невозможно прочитать, и это раздражало в нем больше всего. Черт возьми. Хиггс беззлобно ощерился и буркнул:  
— Сейчас темно. Ноги переломаешь.  
— Ничего. Заживет, — Сэм поудобней подтянул лямки рюкзака. — Пора к Лу.  
Он неловко потоптался и, угрюмо кивнув напоследок, направился к выходу.  
Что-то вертелось на языке, и, чуть подумав, Хиггс вздохнул. Это будет довольно глупо, но при перечислении всего абсурда, что творился в последние несколько дней... Сойдет, в общем. А потому он оттолкнулся от двери и крикнул:  
— Зачем вы это сделали? — когда Сэм нахмурил бровь, явно раздраженный тем, что придется объяснять все по второму кругу, но Хиггс опередил его: — Свою точку зрения ты пояснил. Но Фрэджайл...  
Они уставились друг на друга.  
— Ты действительно хочешь знать?  
Хиггс моргнул. Он уже говорил Фрэджайл об этом. О том, что не все в этом мире стоит знания.  
Это одна из тех вещей?  
На этот вопрос он не ответил.  
Если предположить, что все, что сказал Сэм — правда (пусть и сомнительно), то объяснению поведения Фрэджайл все еще не было. Сначала она вытащила Хиггса с Берега, затем — если верить Сэму, помогла в эти три темных дня. Что-то тут не сходилось, она ведь испытывала к нему жгучую ненависть, так? Поведение Фрэджайл пять лет назад было более логичным, чем сейчас.  
— Не знаю, не понимаю, это просто неразу...  
— Ты прав.  
— А?!  
Хиггс недоуменно моргнул. Что он сейчас сказал?  
— Фрэджайл прыгнула ко мне сразу же после контакта с тобой. Разрыдалась, что совершила огромную ошибку, — звучало так дико, что Хиггс недоверчиво улыбнулся. Да ну бред. — Я тоже так думал, но... Добрая она, видит, что есть в тебе что-то хорошее. Или было. А ты, ебланище, на хуйню всякую жизнь тратишь.  
— Очень глупо, — закивал Хиггс, чувствуя, как окончательно теряет нить происходящего.  
Мир просто сошел с ума, пока он торчал на Берегу. Определенно. Пора было перестать чему-то удивляться.  
— Это так, — Сэм пожал плечами. — Но, как видишь, кажется все обошлось. Ты все еще ублюдок с кровавым прошлым, но сейчас ведешь себя тихо. Мы ходили на кучу заданий, но единственный твой минус — то, что тебя не заткнуть. И что ты утопил посылку в озере.  
Постучав пальцем по браслету, вызвав отображение времени, Сэм глубоко вздохнул и пробормотал что-то под нос про Лу. Ради малявки был готов горы свернуть, вот это верность. Но Хиггсу определенно льстило то, что мрачный как говно Сэм Бриджес пожертвовал днями общения с дочерью ради него.  
Чувствовать себя нужным было приятно.  
— Просто Фрэджайл знала, что твои грешки смертью не искупить.  
В ответ Хиггс лишь мугыкнул себе что-то под нос.  
— Она попросила последить за тобой, если я тебя встречу. Ты упростил мне задачу, — Сэм задумался. — Еще она попросила дать тебе пинка, но я приберегу это на момент получше.  
— Ну-ну, вали уже, папаша.  
— Бывай, придурок.  
Хиггс проводил его взглядом. На этом их небольшая встреча должна была завершиться. Все вопросы решены. Правда, какая бы она не была, раскрыта. Не было больше смысла держаться за маски, и, казалось, идеальный момент для прощания, но что-то еще вертелось на языке.  
И когда фигурка курьера стала совсем крохотной вдали, Хиггс вдруг резко рванул вперед. Он пробежал по траве пару метров, не обращая внимания, как та колет босые ноги, и, сложив руки рупором, крикнул:  
— Сэм!  
Тот обернулся.  
— Спасибо.  
В ступоре Сэм взглянул на него — не нужно было видеть за сотни метров, чтобы ощутить его недоумение, но затем улыбнулся.  
Это была приятная улыбка.

Лента увезла контейнер, пока заказчик сердечно благодарил за целостность посылки.  
Легкое похлопывание по плечу отвлекло от мыслей о том, взять ли новый заказ или устроить себе выходной. Обернувшись, Хиггс вперился взглядом в стоявшего позади Сэма. Удивительно, как тот с целым ворохом ящиков умудрялся ходить тихо, словно кошка. Тот сначала недоуменно вскинул бровь, а потом постучал пальцем по носу, спрашивая:  
— Где намордник?  
— А какой теперь в нем смысл? — Хиггс раздраженно фыркнул и опустил козырек кепки на глаза ниже. — Только ты и Фрэджайл меня в лицо знаете, так что теперь особого смысла скрываться нет.  
— Она говорила, что у тебя какие-то проблемы с этим.  
— Фрэджайл что-то больно много болтает, — огрызнулся Хиггс и скривился. — Ну? Чего хотел-то?  
— Поболтаем?  
Сэм кивком указал на выход, намекнув, что будет ждать его на улице. Весь тот ворох контейнеров, что был у него за спиной, он собирался отнести в Горный Узел, а потому Хиггс по-быстрому нашел среди своих заказов один туда же — не терять же время даром — и направился следом за Сэмом. О том, зачем тот вообще решил поговорить, он мог лишь смутно догадываться, но никаких сил играть и дальше роль незнакомца уже не было. Да и смысл?.. Черт, неужели он настолько херово изображал другого человека, что Сэм так легко его раскусил? Надо было взять на заметку.  
Несколько минут они шли в тишине, как и раньше, пока Хиггс наконец не буркнул:  
— Ну?  
— Да так.  
Ох уж эти неопределенные ответы. Лишь голова сильнее болела от таких.  
— Ну что? — с вызовом поинтересовался он, отчего Сэм удивленно скосил взгляд. — Я прошел ваш небольшой с Фрэджайл тест? На то что я больше не злодей, и меня можно выпускать в человеческое общество?  
— Опять каешься мне в своих грешках?  
— Ага. Прям исповедь неполноценного человека.  
Сэм фыркнул, небрежно, но со смехом.  
Было бы в чем каяться. Словами тут не помочь. Да, Хиггс натворил хуйни в прошлом, серьезной, за такое не прощают. По-хорошему, Фрэджайл и Сэм должны были сдать его UCA Дайхардмену на потеху и забыть, как о страшном сне. Но, видимо, оба были слишком... Как Сэмми там сказал? Добренькие, да?  
Доброта, граничащая с глупостью. Впрочем, Хиггс был жив. И не сидел под замком у Бриджесов. Уже за это можно было быть благодарным.  
— О, ангел-спаситель мой небритый, прости же ты мне содеянное! — Хиггс взвыл и сложил руки у груди, отчего Сэм лишь раздраженно закатил глаза. — Позволь искупить их... э-э-э... Не знаю, нет идей. Давай, Сэмми, думай. Это ты у нас гениальный тактик, стратег, как тебя там только Бриджесы не хаяли!  
— Во-первых, заткнись.  
— Есть, сэр!  
— Пасть прикрой, говорю. Во-вторых... Нет, стой. Закрой рот, сказал. Отлично, — немногословному Сэму пришлось произнести слишком много, чтобы Хиггс наконец не сдался в попытках пробормотать что-то в ответ. — Итак. Во-вторых, нет, правда, замолкни. Я не шучу.  
В ответ Хиггс лишь рассмеялся.  
Вот уж и правда все дошло до абсурда. Но так было даже лучше. Было в этом что-то приятное, ранее незнакомое. Не то ощущение, что дала ему Амели, назначив во главе великий миссии, даже не сравнить. Может это и называли нормальным человеческим счастьем. Ему было не понять. О таком никто никогда и не говорил.  
Жить в неведении здорово...  
— Если честно, думал ты такой же.  
— Такой?  
Хиггс недоуменно моргнул. Вопросы Сэма иногда были внезапны, но был в них свой шарм — отвлекли от разных мыслей. Хотя иногда его формулировки поражали. Вот она, нелюбовь к разговорам. Он явно старался, чтобы не плюнуть на Хиггса и не свалить, раз вел все эти слишком длинные для себя беседы.  
— Ну, несмертный, — Сэм неопределенно махнул рукой. — Та твоя тупая фразочка на Берегу заставила меня усомниться. Все думал, сброшу тебя в яму, и ты больше не вернешься.  
— Унесу этот секрет с собой в могилу, — беспечно огрызнулся Хиггс.  
— А потом вернешься?  
— Срань, Бриджес, ты что, шутить умеешь? — когда Сэм хмыкнул, Хиггс широко распахнул глаза. — Никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя есть чувство юмора. Какая к черту Амели, вот самая ужасающая тайна, которую я узнал.  
— Примерно также думал о твоих дурацких заказах на пиццу.  
— Что, было лучше, когда не знал?  
Он легко рассмеялся, и Сэм, чуть помедлив, кивнул.  
— Немного.  
— Ха! Думаю, в конечном итоге _он_ был прав.  
Протяжно выдохнув, Хиггс откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза.  
Делать ничего не хотелось. Думать не хотелось. И дело было не в какой-то там метафорический усталости от бытия, та еще срань, если подумать, он такими мыслями насытился еще на ебаном Берегу, просто все, что он делал, все, к чему стремился, потеряло какой-либо смысл. Деменсы? И где они теперь? Спасение Америки? Чушь собачья. Ее спас Сэм, о чем и пожалел. Деяния Хиггса рушились, как песчаный замок, и от этого противно сосало под ложечкой. Выходит, он так ничего и не сделал, да? Остался в дураках.  
Все они попросту плясали под дудку блядской силы природы, притворившейся человеком, но так и не осознавшей в полной мере, каково это — им быть.  
Хиггс затаил дыхание, выжидая.  
Говорить самому об этом не хотелось. Эта тема была подобно ноющей гниющей ране, чем дольше существует, тем больнее касаться. И Хиггс прислушался, надеясь, что сейчас ему дадут повод высказаться — такие темы нужно было начинать после чьего-то вопроса, а не самому.  
Но Сэм упорно молчал.  
Заговорил лишь в тот момент, когда Хиггс был готов плюнуть на все формальности и рассказать уже безо всяких прелюдий. И звучал довольно насмешливо:  
— Сам болтай, я тебе плечом поплакаться не нанимался.  
— Ну и пошел в пизду, Бриджес, — беззлобно огрызнулся Хиггс, кривя лицо. — Мог бы для приличия хоть что-то сказать.  
— Хватит ломаться, заебал. Либо говори, либо нет.  
Раскусил в два счета, поганец.  
Впрочем, захоти он по-настоящему, то ушел бы, отвернулся, сделал бы что угодно, чтобы показать, что слушать не намеревается. Эта подачка была почти унизительной, но что сейчас в этой жизни таким не было? Какая честь!.. Он все проебал. Тут особо носом-то не поводишь.  
— Мой папаша... Этот выблядок... Он конечно поехавший был, но одну дельную мысль сказал как-то, — при воспоминаниях об этом человеке губы внезапно высохли, и Хиггс нервно облизнулся. На лице непроизвольно росла нервная улыбка. — Знаешь, как говорят? Блаженно неведение.  
Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.  
Тогда, мальчишкой, Хиггс этого даже слушать не хотел. Его тянуло наружу, прочь из укрытия, и никакая сила не могла его остановить. В конечном итоге это его и погубило. Хиггс стал слишком любопытным, и этим, вместе с его глупыми амбициями, воспользовалась Амели. Проще всего было вскружить голову тем, кто чувствовал себя недооцененным, ведь протянутая рука самого божества казалась самой сладкой наградой.  
Если бы он не стал задавать вопросов, то не покинул бы бункер папочки.  
Если бы он не покинул бункер, то не встретил бы Фрэджайл.  
Если бы он не встретил Фрэджайл, то никогда бы не позавидовал ее ДУМ-способностям.  
И не познакомился бы с Амели.  
Одно повлекло за собой другое, словно в домино.  
Опыт прожитых лет — как звучит-то, а? — явно говорил Хиггсу, что не стоило задумываться о прошлом слишком сильно. Его не исправить, да и глупо было отрицать, что самая первая фишка в этой череде событий была даже скорее полезна, чем нет. Он уже не был ребенком, чтобы прекрасно осознавать, насколько ненормально это было. Но...  
Нет. Никаких но.  
— Ага. Думал так об Амели, — раздался голос Сэма.  
— Чертова Амели...  
— Но лучше узнать один раз, чтобы не попасться во второй. Ты так не думаешь? — бросив многозначительный взгляд на Хиггса, Сэм обогнал его. — Не знать хорошо. Знать — полезно.  
Трудно было возразить. Истина была единой для всех. Правда — у каждого своя.  
Именно раскрытие правды побудило Хиггса пойти за Амели. Он уверовал в истинность ее слов, когда как та смогла отменить близившийся конец света, и все — ради Сэма. Оттянула невозможное настолько далеко, что на этом фоне все попытки Хиггса казались тщетными. Он сам поверил в ее слова. Навредил Фрэджайл, убил тысячи.  
Потому что правдой для него была неизбежность смерти.  
А истиной оказалось то, что даже божество можно переубедить.  
Если бы он только знал... Но прошлое уже не изменить.  
— Я удивлен, — резко перевел тему Хиггс, покосившись на Сэма, — что ты подпустил меня так близко к своему ББ... то есть, к тому ребенку. Да. Я же пытался убить ее, все такое.  
— Мы вроде это уже обсуждали. Что ты заслужил доверие.  
— И ты так просто мне доверился? Что за дерьмо, Бриджес?  
— Если бы ты хоть пальцем тронул Лу, я бы убил тебя.  
Сэм сказал это просто, без обиняков. Никакой угрозы.  
Констатация факта.  
Хиггс ощерился и огрызнулся:  
— Не люблю детей. Даже пальцем не тронул бы.  
— Когда бомбу взорвал, так же думал?  
Скотина, прямо по больному бил.  
— Пойду утоплюсь в ближайшее смоляное озеро, если я такой мудила. Зато все обрадуются! Особенно Фрэджайл. За все хорошее.  
— Не драматизируй.  
В ответ Хиггс лишь отмахнулся. Ну конечно.  
Нет, Сэм был прав, конечно, но... Нет. Без «но». Сэм был прав. И это раздражало. Не хотелось признавать себя проигравшей стороной в этом очевидно нелепом споре.  
Раздался щелчок. Очень странный, отчего Хиггс покосился в сторону...  
Но Сэм этого не видел.  
Мыслями он был далеко. Так, что вздрогнул, когда рядом раздалось:  
— Что это?..  
Внезапно голос Хиггса прозвучал с омерзением, такой тон от него слышать было странно, но Сэм даже бровью не повел. Он лишь сузил глаза, стараясь не улыбаться, когда тот наклонился к нему и озадаченно указал пальцем на сигарету. Сам-то небось не пробовал даже.  
— С каких пор ты себя травишь этой дрянью?  
— Так, балуюсь, — уклончиво ответил Сэм, щелкая зажигалкой. Та упорно не поддавалась. — Повторяю кое за кем.  
— Она же бешеных денег стоит.  
— Откуда знаешь? — Сэм с подозрением вскинул бровь.  
Общение с этой бестолочью определенно заставляло его проявлять эмоции слишком явно. Заразительный пример. Понятно, почему Фрэджайл о нем так отзывалась, пока Хиггс не изображал из себя апостола Шестого Вымирания, он был самым обычным шумным идиотом, ну, умным идиотом, но... Что-то такое в нем было. Странное.  
Тяжело было поверить, что вот этот человек был тем же, что без особых проблем вонзил нож Амели в шею, искалечил Фрэджайл и убил столько людей. И Сэм лишний раз напомнил себе, что не стоило с ним так мило болтать. Хиггс был опасен. Он — преступник. Лучшим решением будет сдать его Дайхардмену, а затем забыть, как страшный сон. Но Сэму очертенела Америка, ему думать даже не хотелось о том, чтобы вновь связываться с UCA. Даже если сдать Хиггса будет единственным правильным решением.  
Хватит. Он и так делал все правильно, и где благодарность?  
Но ухо держал — все еще востро.  
Хиггс нахмурился — смешно так говорить, право, о человеке без бровей-то — и медленно произнес:  
— Хотел когда-то тоже. Все никак не мог найти.  
— А я вот отрыл во время своего триумфального путешествия по Америке, — беспечно бросил Сэм и отмахнулся. — Все равно скоро кончатся. Удивлен, что не отсырели.  
— И как? На вкус?  
— Погано.  
Они оба замолчали. По традициям жанра должны были засмеяться после этого, но затем Сэм спросил:  
— Так откуда знаешь? Про цену.  
— Видел когда-то фильм, где персонаж курил, смотрелось впечатляюще. Хотя тяжело не удивить глупого мальчишку, который за первые десять лет своей жизни из бункера не вылезал. Вот и пытался найти.  
Что-то в этом описании задело Сэма, и он, убрав зажигалку, затянулся. Хиггс лишь скривился сильнее, почуяв дым, и от этого даже стало смешно. Но совсем чуть-чуть. То, как он морщился, вел себя, все это отлично подходило под это описание.  
Глупый мальчишка.  
Но Хиггс не знал, о чем думал Сэм. Он видел лишь то, как тот хмурит брови.  
— Когда я был помладше, — Сэм запнулся, подбирая слова, — к Бриджет часто приходил ее старый приятель. Он тоже трепаться любил, как и ты, только о нормальных вещах. И знаешь, он мне часто говорил о том, что было до начала всей этой дряни с выходом смерти и так далее.  
Для такого немногословного человека такая долгая речь была почти что поразительна, и Хиггс вслушался — потому что с ним, именно ним, Сэм говорил _вот так_ впервые. Все его слова всегда были для кого угодно, но не для него. Хиггс был злодеем, ему не нужно было отвечать, и Сэм был немногословен, как и было положено мрачному главному герою этой истории. Потому что он таким и был.  
Каждый считает, что он главный герой собственной истории.  
Хиггс тоже так думал.  
Но теперь у него была другая роль. Амели намекнула ему, отняв силы. Фрэджайл заставила втиснуться в нее, вернув в реальный мир. И Сэм...  
Да. Сэм.  
— Он часто говорил о том, что было в его детстве. Я не особо хорошо слушал все это, больно любил трещать и расплываться мыслью по дереву, но знакомство с тобой, ну, нормальное знакомство, заставило меня вспомнить кое-что, — он наклонил голову вперед и вперился в глаза Хиггсу. — Даю тебе попытку угадать.  
— В пизду пошел, — фыркнул Хиггс.  
Вот уж еще будет он время тратить на такие глупости. Хотя можно было попытаться, вряд ли уж весь из себя серьезный и мрачный как говно Сэм Бриджес будет просто так начинать такую речь. Ну, или там, ради шуточки. Такое никак не вязалось с его образом, и Хиггс вскинул голову и хмыкнул, готовясь к очередному срыву покровов. Наверняка опять ткнут в больное место.  
Но то, что сказал следом Сэм, повергло его в настоящий шок.  
— Он говорил о том, что в юности каждый проходит фазу обожания всего египетского, — то, с каким убийственно серьезным лицом Сэм говорил эту чушь, не могло не поражать. — Из чего я сделал вывод, что ты в душе все еще тупой мальчишка. Хотя это заметно по твоему идиотскому импульсивному поведению. Еще тогда стало ясно, пять лет назад.  
— Поверить не могу...  
Хиггс моргнул и медленно покачал головой.  
— Во что?  
— Что ты... Ты вот это... С такой серьезной рожей... Такую хуйню спизданул...  
— Хиггс.  
Сэм лишь хмыкнул.  
Он ничего больше не сказал. Предпочел, чтобы это «Хиггс» тот расценил в качестве ответа сам.  
Потом они перебросились словами еще на пару тем. Перемыли косточки UCA, вспомнили Фрэджайл, Хиггс рассказал о том, как организовывал атаки на города. Все, что придет в голову. О том, как ради столь важной цели, что поставила перед ним Амели, Хиггс был готов на все. Кроме смерти — зассал, не сумел. Был бы он таким же, как Сэм, может, страх умереть ощущался бы иначе. К его удивлению, Сэм слушал его безо всяких возражений, лишь изредка удивляясь чему-то и переспрашивая.  
— Деменсы еще остались?  
— Иногда выползают, — Сэм мотнул головой. — Слышал, что нападали на курьеров, но пока Дайхардмену удается гонять их от основных троп.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Когда Сэм взглянул на него с удивлением, Хиггс развел руки в стороны и певучим голосом произнес:  
— Организация с мертвой идеологией — херовая организация.  
— Сдал бы их всех UCA.  
Опять шуточки эти.  
— А наказание Дайхардмен мне тоже скосит? — Хиггс вяло осклабился и фыркнул. — Вот то-то и оно. Пусть помучается.  
— Ох, бля, это наше светлое будущее... Америка, мать его...  
При всех своих деяниях Сэм был ярой противоположностью патриота. Может, поэтому разговор с ним шел так гладко.  
Затем кто-то позвонил ему; пока Сэм выслушивал чью-то долгую речь по браслету, Хиггс начал постепенно отставать от него.  
Он не был из тех, кто будет корить себя за содеянное. Да, дерьмо было. Отрицать его не было смысла. Хорошо, что после безумных тихих пяти лет жизни ему дали шанс и позволили пожить нормально, не сдавая Бриджесам. Но что-то тут все равно ощущалось не так. Сэм твердил, что все в порядке, но явно лишь для того, чтобы заткнуть рот Хиггсу — потому что спорить об этом можно было бесконечно. Фрэджайл еще можно было понять, да, Сэм был прав — она была глупенькой и добренькой, в ее характере было поддаться собственным чувствам, помочь, а потом пожалеть. Но Сэм?  
Неужели ему настолько плевать на все?  
Плевать на Америку. Хиггс вредил лично _ему_. Убил его, вредил его ББ, Амели... Все это. А тот так просто болтал с ним.  
Так не бывает. Папочка здорово научил его и второму правилу жизни — за проступком всегда следует наказание. И пять лет на Берегу казались слишком несерьезным для всего, что совершил Хиггс.  
Ну да, ну да. Конечно. Вот так просто. Так в жизни не бывает.  
Сложив руки рупором, он крикнул медленно удалявшемуся Сэму:  
— И что дальше?  
Резко остановившись, тот отвлекся от браслета и обернулся, с сомнением посмотрел назад. Вновь это нечитаемое выражение лица, даже никакой ухмылки, абсолютно ничего — такое же пустое, как и у Фрэджайл в тот самый день, когда она вытащила Хиггса обратно в мир живых.  
— Мы так и продолжим делать вид, что ничего не было?  
— Прошлое не отменить, — вскинув бровь, заметил Сэм.  
Хиггс раздраженно закатил глаза и потряс головой. Ну нет же, ну! Он не об этом! Но он не успел возразить или добавить хоть что-то еще, прежде чем Сэм в свойственной ему безразличной манере вдруг добавил:  
— Но если ты продолжишь им жить, оно тебя в конечном итоге и погубит, — он покривил ртом. — Фрэджайл, я. Многие это поняли. Блаженно неведение, но его стоит дозировать. Просто помни, что ты сделал, Хиггс.  
И, мотнув головой вперед, словно приглашая за собой. Отвернулся.  
Больше Сэм ничего не сказал. Его фигура становилась все меньше и меньше, и чем дольше Хиггс смотрел на него, тем больше он осознавал, что окончательно потерялся. Что ему сейчас делать? Это было приглашение? Нет, не вопрос, точно — Сэм остановился впереди и оглянулся, словно ждал. Но почему?  
Хорошо было не знать.  
Но думай он так всегда, то так и умер бы в папочкином подвале.  
Стоило дозировать, да? Как глупо. Фрэджайл, Сэм — эти двое сплелись в какой-то дикий клубок интриг. Они оба были связаны с Хиггсом. Одна вытащила его обратно, второй — дал пищу для размышлений во время совместной работы, послушно изображая из себя незнакомца. Они оба делали это по какой-то определенной причине? Или лишь потому, что для них это было нормально?  
Как же сложно.  
Сэм все еще стоял на вершине холма, смотря в его сторону. Вздохнув, Хиггс с силой провел ладонью по лицу и потряс головой, после чего, подхватив оставленный контейнер, побежал следом.  
К черту все это. К черту Бриджесов, к черту Фрэджайл и ее милосердие, к черту Сэма с его мрачной рожей, и особенно к черту Амели. МУЛов, деменсов, всех остальных — туда же. Почему он вообще на это согласился? Почему якшается с человеком, который показал ему, какой он на самом деле жалкий?  
Сэм, Сэм, Сэм. Да, Амели определенно что-то понимала.  
Раз уж переубедил ангела смерти, то обычного человека перетянуть на свою сторону — легче легкого. Хиггс чувствовал, как дрожат у него губы, но не знал, от злости или от желания начать улыбаться, как идиот.  
— Поэтик херов! — крикнул он. — Сначала научись говорить нормально, а потом уже лекции читай!  
И поспешил вперед.


End file.
